Amor de neko
by The-sweetest-revenge
Summary: Lovino se encuentró con un gato abandonado a su suerte. Lo que nunca imaginó es que ese gato se podía convertir en un ser tan sex- eeh ... molesto. NekoEspaña x Romano
1. El gato que está triste y azul

**El gato que está triste y azul**

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía con fuerza por las vacías, oscuras y estrechas calles de aquella ciudad en ese frió mes de octubre. La gran cantidad de agua que caía creaba numerosos charcos que aquel chico trataba de esquivar , no con mucho éxito , en su apresurada carrera. Corriendo bajo aquella tormenta se encontraba un joven muchacho italiano, que rondaba los veinte años, ojos dorados como el oro, y el pelo castaño rojizo de donde sobresalía un curioso rulito ligeramente curvado.<p>

Él trabajaba en una pizzería de la que era el dueño y que heredó de su abuelo. Sin duda las pizzas que él hacía eran una delicia. Tal vez por esa razón su restaurante se había llenado con gran cantidad de clientela, y no había podido cerrar antes de que la lluvia hiciera aparición con tal fuerza.

Maldecía sin cesar a la lluvia, a la gente, e incluso a cualquier objeto inanimado que se le cruzaba por su camino, lamentando no haber traído un paraguas. A ese paso no llegaría a casa sin una buena pulmonía, maldición. ¡ Estaba empapado!

Había decidido tomar un atajo por aquel estrecho callejón para ahorrar tiempo , pero en estos momentos le daba la ligera impresión de que no había sido una buena idea. El aspecto de esas calles abandonadas no era muy agradable, para ser sinceros. Estaba demasiado oscuro y todo parecía siniestro bajo esa tempestad.

Cualquier ruido le ponía los pelos de punta. Y más al escuchar el sonido potente de un trueno, con el que llegó a soltar un sonoro "Chigiiii", hasta que finalmente se detuvo mirando sobresaltado al cielo, para después apoyarse contra la pared y recuperar el aliento.

Necesitaba un descanso. Estaba agotado.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un extraño sonido entre los jadeos de su agitada respiración y contuvo el aliento. Aquel sonido provenía de detrás de aquel cubo de basura.

"¿Q-Quien está ahí? ¡L-Lo advierto! Voy armado. T-Tengo un … eeh" – rebusco en sus bolsillos para finalmente encontrar un …

"U-Un chicle … "

¡Mierda!

Bueno, la última vez que Francis, (un compañero de trabajo) le había intentado molestar, él le había amenazado con pegarle un cicle en su hermoso pelo … y la verdad es que nunca había visto a una persona poniendo tal expresión de puro espanto … que tipo más raro …

Pero ahora, algo le decía que ese truco no iba a funcionar esta vez. Pero tampoco serviría de mucho quedarse ahí quieto sin hacer nada, asi que decidió averiguar lo que se escondía tras las sombras.

No había de que temer. Seguramente sería obra de su imaginación.

Tragó saliva y caminó lentamente hacia el cubo de basura. Muy despacio, intentando armarse de valor por el camino. Casi se sentía como si de repente estuviera participando en alguna patética escena de alguna película de terror.

"¿H-Hay alguien ahí?" – interiormente se maldijo por esa estúpida pregunta. ¿Habría alguien tan imbécil como para responder: _'Si, estoy yo. Pero no quiero que me descubras '_ ?

Se acercó, paso a paso. Todo había quedado en silencio. Un escalofriante silencio.

De repente, aquel sonido que escuchó antes reapareció con más fuerza e hizo que diera un salto hacia atrás sobresaltado. Fue en ese momento cuando identificó ese sonido. Era … ¿un maullido?

Con más determinación, se acercó al cubo y lo rodeo, para encontrarse con una escena que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Allí, en una maloliente caja de cartón, a medio deshacer debido a la lluvia, se encontraba un pequeño gatito, temblando violentamente por el frio helador. Su pelaje estaba totalmente empapado y sus orejitas caídas, visiblemente temblorosas por los constantes escalofríos que recorrían su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Se había acurrucado contra si mismo en un desesperado intento de obtener algo de calor. Se veía triste y desolado.

"Miauuu" - maullaba débilmente, como sollozando desconsolado. Alzó su mirada y fijó sus dos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, vidriosos y cristalinos, en aquellos bellos ojos ambar.

Maldita sea. Era difícil separar su mirada de la de esos ojos verdes. Eran tan atrayentes.

Aquel chico sintió la necesidad de acariciar a aquel gato y extendió su mano hacia él. Se detuvo cuando el minino le devolvió una mirada oscura, llena de dolor y desconfianza. Una mirada que encerraba puro odio hacia la crueldad de la humanidad. Interiormente se preguntó si alguien le habría hecho algun daño a esa criatura. Sin poder resistirse, se atrevió a tocarlo a pesar de que había una alta posibilidad de que se llevara un buen mordisco. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue lo contrario. Le acarició gentilmente y el gato se relajó ante su suave caricia. Se movió levemente hacia él, necesitado de su ayuda. De alguna muestra de comprensión y cariño, por leve que sea.

Se veía tan solo y vulnerable.

Necesitaba un hogar ...

"¡Pero no tengo espacio para una mascota!"

"Miauu" – sollozó.

"¡Y-Y los animales son molestos!"

"Miau" – sollozó poniendo ojitos tiernos.

"Y-Yo … y-yo … "

"Miauuuu"

"¡Maldición! ¡He dicho que no y es que no!"

Echo a correr, ignorando los maullidos del pequeño animalito y volteó la esquina rumbo a casa. No podía adoptar a un animal, por mucho que quisiera. ¡Además, él no quería! La culpa era del gato por mirarle así …

A él nunca le gustaron los animales. No tenía tiempo ni recursos para ocuparse de él. Definitivamente ese bicho no era su problema.

Y así, aquel chico desapareció. Aquel pobre gatito se quedo allí, destinado a morir, solo e indefenso, demasiado paralizado por el frio para buscar refugio frente a aquella tormenta.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo … porque a los diez segundos volvió a reaparecer aquel chico italiano corriendo desesperado como alma que lleva el diablo. Se arrodillo frente a él, alterado y muy preocupado, murmurando gran cantidad de palabras que se reducían en muchos: _'Lo siento'_ y _'Maldita sea'_

Colocó el gato en sus brazos y lo cubrió con su chaqueta, mientras comenzaba a correr de camino a su hogar.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué acabe escribiendo esto? La idea original era escribir un fic sobre lo del April's fool 2011 ... o.O<p>

En fin, espero les guste. Actualizaré dos veces por semana o al menos una.


	2. What's new, pussycat?

En realidad iba a actualizar mañana, pero estoy tan contenta por todos los favoritos y review y alertas que no pude resistirme :D ¡Capitulo 2 recién acabado! espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>What's new, pussycat? <em>(¿Qué hay de nuevo, minino?)<em>**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar un montón de mantas con las que abrigar a su nuevo e improvisado compañero de piso, y un secador para secar cuanto antes el pelaje empapado en lluvia. Le costó horrores conseguir que el gatito le soltara la camisa, pues se había aferrado a él con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, clavando las uñas en su camisa.<p>

Ahí va una camisa nueva a la mierda …

Después de varios minutos de tirones, maullidos, _'bastardos'_ y protestas diversas, pudo quitarse de encima a ese gato con complejo de sanguijuela.

"Eres muy molesto ¿lo sabías, bastardo?"

"Miauu" - El gatito ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con cara inocente. Ya estaba casi seco y parecía que se encontraba mucho mejor. Meneó el rabo de un lado a otro y le dedicó a su salvador una gatuna y simpática sonrisa antes de acomodarse mejor en aquel cálido regazo.

"¡H-Hey! No soy tu cojín, maldición" – Sin embargo, no evitó que el gatito se acurrucara, haciéndose una bolita en su regazo, mientras ronroneaba y restregaba su cabeza suavemente contra su muslo de forma muy cariñosa.

"Tonto gato … quizá debería ponerte un nombre" – murmuró débilmente, casi en un susurro en el que se podía percibir cierta dulzura. – " … Antonio. Tienes pinta de llamarte Antonio."

"¿Miauu?"

"¡No es un mal nombre. No te quejes!"

"¿Miau?"

"Tiene gracia. Parece como si me estuvieras preguntando mi nombre."

"Miauuu"

" … ¿eh? … gato raro … . Aunque no sé quién es más raro, tú o yo por hablar con un maldito gato … .En fin, me llamo Lovino y desde ahora soy tu dueño. _¡Trátame con respeto!_ Cuando yo te de una orden tú … ¡EEEEH! ¡No afiles tus malditas zarpas en mis pantalones nuevos, maldito bicho!"

El gato, después de arañar el pantalón de Lovino por supuesto, bajo de un salto de su regazo y corrió a la cocina. Lovino lo siguió rápidamente. Quién sabe qué destrozo causaría esa bestia si la deja sola.

Una vez entró en la cocina soltó un alarido. El gatito había ido directamente hacia la cesta de los adorados tomates de su nuevo dueño y se había lanzado dentro de ella muy feliz. La cesta iba a caerse de la mesa debido a la brusquedad del salto, probablemente lastimado a los tomates.

_¡NOOO!¡NO POR DIOS, TODO MENOS LOS TOMATES!_

El italiano, por puro reflejo y golpe de suerte, consiguió llegar a la cesta antes de que chocará contra el suelo.

Suspiró aliviado.

Ya iba a regañar a ese gato entrometido cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cesta. Ahora se dedicaba a jugar con un tomate que había caído al suelo.

¿Qué demonios?

Observo extrañado como el gato, desbordando felicidad, se ponía a rodar el tomate y a mordisquearlo, a veces escondiéndose tras un mueble para luego acercándose lentamente y empujarlo cautelosamente con una patita, lanzarse sobre él y volver a esconderse. Se comportaba como si fuese el mejor juguete que jamás podría desear en la vida.

Mientras jugaba, no dejaba de dar brincos exagerados y maullar alegre.

Era, … bueno algo asi como … _lindo_, pensaba Lovino. Pero solo un poco, maldición.

Se dio cuenta entonces de la cruz que colgaba del cuello del gato Antonio. ¿Eso no significa que tiene dueño?¿Que clase de irresponsable dejaría a tan linda monad- ehhh a esa cosa abandonada a su suerte bajo una tormenta?

Quizás el minino había pasado una larga temporada fuera de su hogar y ahora mismo se está muriendo de hambre …

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Lovino fue a buscar un tazón de leche y una lata de sardinas. El gato Antonio, nada más percibir el olor, fue a donde se encontraba el italiano y empezó a maullar sonoramente a la vez que se frotaba contra su pierna.

Una vez hubo comido vorazmente todo lo que le ofrecieron, empezó a relamerse con gusto mientras se ponía cariñoso de nuevo con el gruñón de su dueño, que había aprovechado para ducharse y prepararse para irse a dormir.

"¡Deja de subirte por mi pierna! ¡No seas pegajoso! Estoy cansado, maldita sea. Ya te atenderé mañana"

El gato ignoró sus advertencias de muerte. Cuando Lovino se acostó en su cama, Antonio saltó sobre ella.

"No, gato malo. Gato malo. Abajo" – el gato se quedo inmóvil, mirándole con grandes ojos verdes muy curiosos y moviendo su rabito de un lado al otro. Lovino maldijo. El bicho no era un perro. No iba a obedecer una orden como esa.

Suspiró cansado.

"Está bien … ¡pero solo esta noche!" – gruñó sintiéndose vencido por un gato.

Entonces se recostó, sintiendo como el animal trepaba por la manta hasta que se subió encima de su estomago y se acostaba allí, sobre él. Se enroscó sobre si mismo, en una postura en la que parecía abrazar a su larga cola con sus pequeñas patitas.

Lo último que oyó Lovino antes de dormirse fue el agradable sonido de un ronroneo y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa escapará de sus labios.

"Tonto … lindo gato ... "

* * *

><p>Cuando Lovino comenzó a despertarse, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que la luz del amanecer iluminase su habitación . Mientras su mente se iba despejando poco a poco, su mano se dirigió automáticamente hasta el felino que dormía sobre él.<p>

Un felino realmente pesado …

En serio ¿pesaba tanto antes, cuando se acostó sobre él?

Bueno, da igual. Habrá engordado …

Alzó su mano y esta llegó finalmente hasta su destino. Sus dedos no tardaron en enredarse en el sedoso pelo de su mascota. Realmente tenía el pelo muy suave. Y meneaba levemente sus orejas cada vez que las rozaba, soltando un ligero maullido.

Realmente es muy mono … ¡pero eso jamás se lo diría a nadie! Sería tan vergonzoso que alguien le descubriera pensando en ese tipo de cursiladas.

Lovino lo siguió acariciando, aun medio dormido, bajando su mano desde la cabeza hasta la tersa piel de la fuerte y amplia espalda de su mascota. Podía notar los músculos de aquel torso con claridad. Un torso muy bien formado, por cierto. En sus dedos notaba el ligero y reconfortante calor que desprendía esa piel desnuda y cálida contra la suya propia.

Siguió deslizando su mano hacia abajo, con el propósito de tocarle el rabo. [_N/A: que mal suena esto_]

Sin duda, el tacto de esa piel humana se sentía tan bien.

...

…

Espera.

…

**_¿Qué?_**

* * *

><p>Mmm ... suspense xD<p>

Aún sigo indecisa sobre que hacer con el Antonio semi-humano. ¿Podría ser un mimoso uke gatito o un sexy neko seme dominante? ... bueno, lo dejo a elección de los lectores! ¡EL DESTINO DE ESTE FIC RECAÉ SOBRE TÍ!¡EN TUS MANOS ESTÁ SU PRESENTE Y FUTURO! **¡DECIDE!** *Inserta aqui música epica*

PD: Se recomienda _"Grand inquisition - inmediate music_", absolutamente** todo** suena épico con ella. xDD


	3. Stray cat strut

Bueno, la mayoria eligió a Antonio de seme, aunque a muchos les agradaba la idea de verlo como uke. Asi que voy a hacer una cosa. Antonio será un gato adorable la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando está ... mmm ... bueno ... ya me entienden xD En el primer lemon lo pondré de seme. Y luego, si me animo con un segundo lemon o lime le pondré como uke. ¿Les parece bien?

En fin. A leer. Perdonen si es corto, pero aún no he escrito el final del fic, asi que necesito economizar los capitulos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Stray cat strut <strong>_**(Vanidoso gato callejero)**_

* * *

><p><em>Sin duda, el tacto de esa piel humana se sentía tan bien.<em>

_…_

_Espera._

_…_

_¿Qué?_

* * *

><p>Fue en ese momento cuando algo en la mente de Lovino hizo <em>"click", <em>y de pronto el sueño desapareció por completo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y permaneció allí, petrificado, inmóvil como una estatua con la expresión más extraña del mundo.

No se movió ni un milímetro a lo largo de los dos minutos que le hicieron falta para asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba totalmente pálido y apenas parecía respirar, lo que hacía que la situación se viese más extraña de lo que ya era.

Mientras Lovino parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, _'el gato'_ iba levantando levemente la cabeza, aun medio soñoliento. Parpadeó un par de veces con cierta pereza, pero nada más contemplar al italiano pareció mucho más animado y contento. Se levantó lo suficiente para apoyar su cuerpo humano con sus rodillas y sus manos, quedando a cuatro patas sobre la cama, aún con el italiano bajo él. Emitió un sonido parecido a un maullido, con una traviesa sonrisa gatuna adornando su rostro, actuando tranquilo y relajado, como si no notificase o simplemente ni se molestara en notificar la aterrada expresión en shock de su dueño. Gato Antonio ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, y después de mirarle por un corto periodo de tiempo, juntó su mejilla con la de Lovino, frotándose contra ella afectuosamente mientras ronroneaba, moviendo alegremente sus orejas y su rabo …

Lovino tragó la saliva que en algún momento había quedado atascada en su garganta.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Pegó un fuerte alarido capaz de despertar a todo el vecindario a esas altas horas de la madrugada. A la vez que gritaba (histéricamente), empujó a ese _ser_ lo más lejos posible de él y se arrastró hacia la parte superior de la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y mirándole fijamente con una mezcla de confusión y pánico.

El pobre 'gato' dio un brinco hacia atrás, asustado por la reacción de su dueño y se escondió tras el mueble situado en la parte trasera de la cama.

Entonces, el cuarto quedó inmerso en un largo silencio, tan solo interrumpido por los jadeos entrecortados de un aterrado Lovino.

Oh dios.

Oh dios.

Se había dormido con un gato y había despertado con un tío (bueno) completamente desnudo durmiendo sobre él en su cama …

Con orejas de gato …

Y desnudo …

y con un rabo de gato …

y sin ropa …

y …

¿Él había mencionado ya que el hombre-gato estaba desnudo?

Pues lo mencionó otra vez, por si a caso. Estaba desnudo.

D.E.S.N.U.D.O.

De repente se sentía tan violado …

Al cabo de un rato, el hombre-gato se atrevió a asomarse muy lentamente, tan solo lo suficiente para poder echar una ojeada a su alrededor. Su expresión de preocupación, el dolor visible en sus ojos por el rechazo de su salvador, y sus temblorosas orejas caídas en señal de tristeza … formaban una visión que provocaba tanta ternura y penita … que era capaz de derretir hasta el más frio corazón. Incluyendo el de Lovino, que no era la excepción. Pero él, terco como era, empezó a refunfuñar e intentó sin éxito ignorar los latidos de su corazón y el enorme sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

"A-Aléjate de mí. ¿Q-Quién d-demonios eres? " – Oh no, ya estaba tartamudeando. Maldita sea.

"¿Miau?"

"¡Deja de decir eso, mierda! ¡T-Tú … Deja de comportarte como un gato! ¡_No lo eres!_ ¡Confiesa! ¿Dónde está mi gato? ¿Qué es lo-…?" – le interrogó frenéticamente, comenzando a disparar un sinfín de preguntas una tras otra.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. El (desnudo) hombre-gato salió de su escondite de improvisto y se lanzó sobre él para violarlo.

En realidad, eso es lo que pensó Lovino nada más verlo acercarse, pero gato Antonio tan solo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"… ¿E-Eh? … ¿Q-Qu- Qué?"

Totalmente confundido, Lovino dejó que esos brazos le envolvieran en un cálido abrazo. Se encontraba ciertamente tenso ante esa repentina cercanía (una cercanía llena de desnudez, por cierto. Cosa que su mente _no_ paraba de recordarle _a cada rato_). Pero, por alguna razón … no se sentía mal. N-Nada mal. De hecho, sintió su cara sonrojarse al límite, y no por rabia precisamente.

Y … ¿en qué momento sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Antonio y le devolvieron el abrazo? (en contra de su voluntad, por supuesto.) Oh dios. Si hasta había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. ¡Maldita sea!

Todo esto era tan extraño y repentino …

Finalmente, gato Antonio se separó y lo miró preocupado. Como si no comprendiese la razón de su reciente rechazo y quisiese arreglar las cosas, pensando que tal vez había hecho algo mal y que había desagradado profundamente a su dueño. Ese gato, o hombre, o lo que sea, realmente no parecía totalmente consciente de la transformación de su cuerpo. Probablemente, era necesario un tiempo para asimilar dicha transformación de tal magnitud.

"Ok … v-vale. Oh dios. Oh dios. Vale. Deja de abrazarme. Dame un momento para centrarme, bastardo. ¿E-Eres … tú? ¿e-el gato? ¿Antonio? _¿de verdad?"_

Lovino lo observó detenidamente.

El color de su cabello, igual al de su anterior pelaje, y la cruz colgando en su cuello eran pistas más que evidentes. Ese hombre era aquel gato. Pero … ¿cómo era posible?

"¿Miau~?"

"_¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!" _– vociferó, llevando su manos a su cabeza mientras dio un brinco fuera de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

"¿Por qué yo? _¿Por quueé?_ El bastardo de Feliciano encuentra algún estúpido animal, que siempre resulta ser manso y obediente, se lo queda y todos felices. ¡Y voy yo, _Lovino Vargas_, encuentro _un gato, me lo llevo_ y consigo a un _híbrido _salido de una maldita película de ciencia ficción! ¿Por qué siempre _a mí_? ¿Por qué todo lo complicado siempre _a mí_? _¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto_?"

"Miau~~"

"Si es que ya lo decía mi madre. Si es que parezco un puto imán atrayendo a los proble-"

"_L-Lovi~~" - _pronunció de pronto aquel curioso minino._  
><em>

Entoncés, Lovino paró en seco, dejando a un lado el discurso que estaba formulando y dejando de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, para dirigir toda su atención en Antonio.

¿Qué fue ese sonido que acababa de emitir?

¿Acaso estaba … _hablando_? ¿Podía hacerlo?

"… M-Mi …L-Lo … viii" - intentó pronunciar, mirando a Lovino directamente a los ojos. Ojos que se ampliaron al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de aquella forma tan especial. Tan llena de agradecimiento y ... ¿cariño?

El fuego que sentía en sus mejillas sonrojadas no hacía más que avivarse a cada silaba que aquel ser pronunciaba.

_"_ L-Loviiii. _¡Lovii!"_ – dijó al fin, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras miraba orgulloso a su dueño. Meneó el rabito de un lado a otro, esperando impaciente su reacción. Le gustaba mucho contemplar el rojo suave que teñia las mejillas del humano y como estas se volvian más y más sonrojadas a cada minuto.

Lovino tan solo le miró fascinado. ¿Por qué no desaparecía ese maldito sonrojo de su rostro? ¡Solo había dicho su nombre! ¡Tampoco era para tanto! Y … espera … ¿había dicho su nombre? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Entonces si que podía hablar como un humano, ¿no?

"¿Q-Que has- ? ¿Qué has dicho? " - preguntó para asegurarse, todavia sin poder creer todo lo que le estaba pasando.

"¡Bastardo!" - dijo de pronto Antonio.

"_¿QUÉ?_ ¡Que mierd-!" – Lo que faltaba. ¡Ahora no solo hablaba sino que le insultaba! ¡Y con un insulto _suyo_! _¡SUYO! ¿Cómo se atreve?  
><em>

"Miau~~ … T-Tonto … gato ... " – habló Antonio nuevamente con cierta dificultad.

Entonces, Lovino lo empezó a entender. No le estaba insultando. Le estaba imitando. Estaba repitiendo todo lo que había oído de él y de otras personas.

'_Tal vez después de la transformación va adquiriendo habilidades humanas poco a poco, como el habla.'_ – pensó intrigado.

"Lovi l-lindo … Lovi …" – dijo sonriente, para luego acercarse y darle un lametón en la mejilla.

El repentino acto hizo que Lovino diera un salto hacia atrás, gritando: _¡chigiii¡, _ y llevando su mano a la mejilla, que ahora mismo volvía a estar notablemente sonrojada (además de ligeramente baboseada).

"_¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, SUCIO PERVERTIDO EN CELO!"_

"¿Lovi en celo también?"

"**¿Qué?" **

En serio … ¿¡qué! ?

"¡Lovi también!"– Y sin más, con un rápido y ágil movimiento consiguió acercarse otra vez a Lovino para lamer la otra mejilla sin que este tuviera el tiempo necesario para reaccionar. Después echó a correr muy feliz, esquivando los diversos objetos que un italiano muy cabreado le tiraba mientras gritaba como loco poseído. Entre los objetos estaba la mesilla de noche, la lámpara, un zapato, el móvil, la almohada, y demás cosas sin sentido.

En resumen, los vecinos bendijeron mucho a Lovino aquella noche de insomnio.

* * *

><p>Si, Antonio neko no puede hablar de forma fluida todavia. ¿Por qué lo escribí asi? Porque me parece más mono~~ :3<p>

Los titulos siempre son nombres de canciones relacionadas con gatos. La canción de este capitulo no sé porque pero me encanta. Me imagino a Antonio cantandola y me fangirleo yo sola xDD


	4. Il gatto e la volpe

**Il gatto e la volpe **_**(El gato y el zorro)**_

* * *

><p><em>Quanta fretta, ma dove corri, dove vai<br>se ci ascolti per un momento, capirai_

_(Cuanta prisa, ¿pero a dónde corres? ¿dónde vas?)_

_(Si escuchas un momento, comprenderás~)_

* * *

><p>- ¡Se puede saber que jaleo tiene montado ahí dentro, Señor Vargas! Si tiene ganas de fiesta le recuerdo que hay zonas más propicias para practicar sus inapropiados y escandalosos actos. - Reclamó el segundo vecino que había tocado la puerta del italiano aquella noche para quejarse a gusto.<p>

- Es ... p-puedo explicarlo ...

Lovino comenzó a pensar en alguna buena excusa, pero nada de lo que se le ocurrió era medianamente creible. Y algo le decía que lo de echarle la culpa a una ardilla no iba a funcionar esta vez.

- ¿Miao? - se oyó de fondo tras la conversación. Lovino se sobresaltó y entrecerró la puerta, evitando en el último instante que el vecino descubriera a su nueva y peculiar mascota. Por otra parte, el vecino no se tomó todo esto muy bien ... en realidad todo lo contrario. Pensó que Lovino le estaba cerrando la puerta en sus propias narices y se avalanzó hacia delante, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y tirando de ella.

- ¡Señor Vargas! ¡Ábrame la puerta ahora mismo! ¿Y que ha sido ese ruido? - preguntó el agobiante vecino extrañado y colérico a la vez que forcejeaba torpemente con Lovino y su puerta.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Como siguiera así descubriría a Antonio.

_¡Y por qué tenía que estar Antonio ahí fisgoneando en vez de esconderse! ¡Ahora no era el momento más adecuado para que le abrazara por detrás!_

_¡Maldición!_

_¡Si salía de esta lo iba a matar!  
><em>

Lovino empujó a Antonio con el pie izquierdo para que se marchara, pero lo único que obtuvo en respuesta es que Antonio le empezara a hacer cosquillas en el pie. Lovino estalló en carcajadas y el vecino, tomándoselo como una burla hacia él, enfureció tanto que daba más miedo que la mismísima _Belarus_ (una temible cliente bielorusa que frecuentaba el restaurante de Lovino)

Oh dios ... Ese vecino era clavado a la bielorusa en estado psicótico ...

Oh dios.

El italiano necesitaba una muy, muy, muy buena excusa para salir de esta. No tenía más remedio que poner en practica una complicada y rebuscada estrategia:

-_ ¡Mire, un burro volando!_

-_¿ ¡Dónde! ?_ - exclamó el vecino muy interesado.

Y aprovechando el descuido, Lovino cerró la puerta de golpe ...

Ok, es cierto. No era una estrategia muy complicada, pero al menos funcionó ...

-.-.-.o-o-o.-.-.-

Cuando todo pareció calmarse un poco, Lovino volvió directo a cama. Se sentía agotado. Quería descansar. Realmente lo necesitaba después de todo lo ocurrido. Al aproximarse a su cama, ignoró, o más bien dicho, intentó ignorar al hombre-gato, que se _'ocultaba'_ bajo su cama. Parecía estar espiandole con una curiosidad muy poco disimulada. Lucía como un maldito gato acechando a un apetecible ratón ...

L-lo cual no le asustaba en lo más mínimo ...

...

¡Maldición!

Más que un gato parecía un pervertido acosador ... como Pedobear ... _Pedocat_ en este caso. Aunque en realidad lucía bastante inocente.

D-Daba igual ...

¡A él no le importaba lo más minimo! . Él solo iba a dormir en absoluta paz y olvidar todo lo ocurrido (cosa que obviamente no consiguió).

-.-.-.o-o-o.-.-.-

Y asi, después de una hermosa noche llena de numerosas quejas de su 'adorable' vecino, Lovino despertó con la intención de continuar con su vida normal y corriente. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

La verdad es que llevaba una vida solitaria, aburrida y monotona, pero... ¡era su vida, maldición! ¡La quería! ¡Y estaba dispuesto a recuperarla! Lástima que no fuera tan fácil. No cuando tienes a un cariñoso chico-neko siguiendote a todos lados y poniendo cara de inocente, a pesar de ser en el fondo un maldito ... _¡Pedocat!_

Y es que al despertar de las escasas horas de sueño que pudo recuperar, lo primero que vio fue a Antonio, que se había vuelto a dormir … sobre él.

Otra vez.

Bueno, el lado _'positivo'_ era que ya no estaba desnudo. La razón era simple: Lovino le obligó a ponerse algo encima.

...

Tras deshacerse del vecino, Lovino le había dicho_ 'de forma muy relajada y sutil'_ que se pusiera uno de los boxér nuevos que había comprado hace unos dias, cuando su tranquila y rutinaria vida no había sido pisoteada sin piedad por el destino. Antonio, en aquel momento, se quedó mirando los boxér por largo rato, y Lovino comenzó a impacientarse por su tardanza. Fue entonces cuando Antonio extendió el brazo y eligió un boxér muy peculiar. Uno de color negro, con el dibujo de unas cuantas huellas de gato de color rojo y amarillo que se extendían por la parte delantera y trasera. Se lo enseñó a su dueño mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Parecía que le gustaba ...

Después de dar su visto bueno, Lovino se dio la vuelta y le dijo que se los pusiera. Tapó sus ojos con verguenza mientras su extraña mascota se ponía la ropa interior. Lovino procuró no mirar ni darse la vuelta en lo más minimo, permaneciendo rigido y tenso todo el rato.

Aunque no es que estuviera avergonzado ... ¡Es que él era muy educado y respetuoso con la intimidad de las personas, maldita sea!

Luego, cuando estuvo seguro de que podía darse la vuelta, le entregó el pantalón y la camisa. Pero al final, Antonio rechazó las prendas que le ofreció y solo se puso el bóxer nuevo que había escogido. A pesar de que Lovino insistió hasta que le empezó a doler la lengua de tanto replicar, no tuvo éxito en su protesta. La excusa que puso el neko para justificar su rechazo fue que tenía calor.

Cosa que a Lovino le sonó muy mal, teniendo en cuenta que estaban a solas, en su habitación, y sobre una cama …

… ¡Y él no era ningún malpensado!

¡Maldita sea!

Solo era previsor. Él no quería tener nada que ver con ese tío...

El tío que ahora mismo le estaba usando de colchón sin su consentimiento. Durmiendo _ahí _tan tranquilo, a pesar de la media hora que malgastó en su discurso _'este-es-mi-lado-de-la-cama-como-pases-te-mato'_

Le dieron ganas de saltarle encima y aplastar ciertas regiones de vital importancia … , pero al final solo soltó un bufido lleno de fastidio y le empujó hacia un lado para poder levantarse. Y … no es que no lo hiciera porque le parecía mono mientras dormía. Dios, no. Que asco. No.

No.

Por supuesto que no. Aunque ... parece que tenía la manía de acurrucarse formando una bolita cuando dormía. Y de vez en cuando meneaba con gracia sus orejitas, con rápidos y simpaticos movimientos … al igual que su rabito, ... y hasta cuando dormía tenía esa sonrisa gatuna … y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas … y …

¡P-Pero eso no significa que sea mono!

¿Y por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en estas bobadas?

Suspiró entonces, con aire cansado, y dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj …

Y casi le da un infarto.

¡Su pizzería debía haber abierto hace ya una hora! ¡Era increiblemente tarde! ¡Todo era por culpa de Antonio por entretenerle anoche, maldición!

Maldiciendo a todo y a todos, tomó la ropa que le hacía falta para el trabajo y empezó a quitarse el pijama de camino al baño. Casi se cae de morros al suelo un par de veces al caminar a la pata coja mientras se quitaba el pantalón, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Tenía que llegar a su local sea como sea. Ya se había puesto la ropa interior y empezaba a ponerse el pantalón nuevo cuando sintió la mirada de alguien fija en él. Volteó espantado para darse cuenta de que no había cerrado la puerta del baño, y que una cabeza asomaba por el marco de la puerta, clavando sus curiosos orbes verdes directamente en él.

"Lovi desnudo … pervertido." – dijo riendo risueño y travieso.

"¡El pervertido no es el que se desnuda para cambiarse sino el que mira mientras una persona se cambia_! ¡Fuera de mi vista!"_ – Y nada más protestar, le tiró un zapato que aquel ser atrapó al vuelo, como si se hubiera tomado su rabieta como un juego. Después de guiñarle un ojo, exclamó:

"¡Lovi! ¡Ven a jugar con Antonio!"

Ni que decir tiene que Lovino cerró la puerta del baño con un fuerte portazo y un gran sonrojo. ¿Por qué toda palabra que escapaba de los labios de Antonio tenía que sonar tan mal? Incluso esa simple frase aparentemente inocente parecía tener doble sentido para él.

Oh dios. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él? Para empezar no era tan grave que Antonio le viese en calzoncillos. Eran chicos. No había razón para ponerse tan nervioso y sonrojado por un hombre, o un gato, o lo que sea …

Finalmente, suspiró y terminó de vestirse. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. ¡Era tarde, maldición!

Una vez se cambió de ropa en paz y preparó a toda prisa todo lo que necesitaba, salió corriendo a la cocina para prepararse unas … t-tostadas …

Unas tostadas que ya estaban hechas.

"Antonio hace. Para Lovi" – afirmó Antonio con aire orgulloso. Luego, puso las manos tras su espalda y empezó a balancear la pierna hacia delante y hacia atrás, mirando al suelo y esperando ansioso a que las probara.

Lovino tan solo se quedó allí, mirándolas durante un rato. ¿Cómo había aprendido a hacer tostadas si hace un par de horas no podía ni hablar?

Extraña … esta criatura era tan extraña. Y por eso, a cada segundo que pasaba, más ansias sentía de conocer el origen y los secretos que este ocultaba ...

"G-Gracias …" – le dijo a regañadientes al no saber qué contestar, mirándole curioso y desconfiado.

Finalmente, llevó la comida a la boca, y por poco la escupe. Las tostadas estaban algo quemadas. Bastante quemadas. Eww … que asco. Debería tirarlas y hacer otras. Si, eso mismo debería hacer, pero …

¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

¿Cómo? Si Antonio ponía esa cara, esperando tan nervioso e ilusionado su opinión …

Maldita sea, no podía quejarse de lo asquerosamente asquerosas y quemadas que estaban.

Y así, se las comió como pudo y a grandes bocados. Así no tendría que saborearlas demasiado. Tuvo que tomarse medio vaso de agua para no morir atragantado. Sinceramente, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso por ese desconocido. Por el bicho hibrido que había conocido hace apenas unas horas, y con el que paradójicamente se sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Es decir … rara vez en toda su existencia había contenido su mal carácter por alguien. Solo en muy, muy raras ocasiones. Y ahí estaba … intentando ser ligeramente amable con esa_'persona'_ en especial.

Pero en esta ocasión valió la pena. La cara que puso el neko fue todo un poema. Nunca había visto tal expresión de felicidad desde que Feliciano se ganó el sorteo de un cupón para comprar pasta gratis por un año.

Ignoró esa expresión exagerada y la extraña sensación que le provoco en su estómago. Ahora tenía demasiada prisa para esas … t-tonterías.

"Ven acá" – le dijo Lovino agarrando su brazo y tirando de él hasta que se acercaron al televisor. – "Yo me voy a trabajar. Tú quédate aquí viendo la tele y no salgas por nada del mundo, ¿entendiste? "

"Antonio con Lovi"

"¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes ir conmigo al trabajo!"

"Pero …"

"Quédate y punto. Y-Y oh dios mío ponte una camisa de las de mi armario " – dijo desviando la mirada.

"Pero Lovi … " – continuó insistiendo el de ojos jade.

'Da igual, no hay tiempo para discutir' – pensó Lovino.

Miró de nuevo la hora y se precipitó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Ya estaba abierta y Lovino salía apresurado por ella, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él desde atrás y se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza.

"No. Lovi quedarse con Antonio."

"¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame joder! ¡Que nos van a ver los vecinos!" –forcejeó contra Antonio, cayendo finalmente ambos contra el suelo, con Lovino en la parte superior.

"¡Chigiiii! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, bastardo! – intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Algo le retenía, pero no lograba ver lo que era. Tan solo pudo sentarse en el regazo de su captor mientras le regañaba sin cesar. - "¡Eh! ¿Qué haces ahora?" - Se quejó avergonzado y malhumorado.

Antonio le había agarrado de la cintura, para luego hundir gentilmente su rostro en el suave cabello de aquel humano que le había salvado. Aquel al que tanto apreciaba. Aquel que poseía el más delicioso aroma que jamás habia olido. Tan dulce ... tan cálido ...

"Quedarse … con Antonio …" – le susurró dulce y bajito cerca del oído.

Un susurro que erizó su piel por completo.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor.

La agradable sensación de las manos de aquel joven de ojos esmeralda acariciando su cintura ...

Lovino sentía que se derretiría en ese preciso instante.

Intentó decir algo, pero parecía que las palabras se habían desvanecido en su garganta y solo pudo soltar varios murmullos incomprensibles. El italiano estaba mostrando una actitud que resultaba peligrosamente adorable, a pesar de su acentuado ceño fruncido, a causa de la confusión y la verguenza.

Entonces, Lovino dudó unos instantes y pensó en la petición de Antonio. Quizás podría tomarse hoy el día libre. Después de todo, era su pizzería. Su propiedad. Si alguien tenía derecho a tomarse un día libre ese era él.

Además, esta situación inexplicable que estaba viviendo no le dejaría concentrarse durante el trabajo ni un solo segundo. Y si se quedaba tal vez podría investigar más sobre el hombre-gato.

Tenía que saber más sobre Antonio. Descubrir la verdad. No podría ignorar este suceso por siempre.

Quizás esta vez sea bueno consentir el capricho del felino.

"Me quedo, pero solo hoy. Que te quede claro. ¡Pero deja de sujetarme, bastardo!" – Le advirtió intentando resultar amenazador.

A pesar de aquella forma gruñona de decir las cosas, no habían palabras en el mundo capaces de describir la satisfacción de Antonio al escucharle, y saber que su petición iba a ser cumplida.

* * *

><p>Y así, sin previo aviso, dio comienzo su improvisado dia libre ...<p>

Después de ofrecerle un vaso de leche a Antonio como desayuno, el menor se preguntó si ahora que era mitad humano comería todo cuanto un humano podía comer. Con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de prepararle algo para comprobarlo. Con 'algo' obviamente se estaba refiriendo a una buena comida italiana, por supuesto. Quizás algo de pasta. ¡Nadie, incluso el bicho hibrido, podía resistirse a la pasta!

Así fue como tomó su decisión y sacó con gran determinación los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar tan exquisito plato.

Pero antes de empezar a cocinar, había algo que debía hacer. Tenía que avisar a Feliciano y a Francis (su socio y el segundo cocinero) de que no iba a acudir hoy al trabajo.

-.-.-.o-o-o.-.-.-

Mientras Lovino realizaba algunas llamadas informándoles sobre su ausencia e inventándose excusas raras y surrealistas, Antonio empezó a husmear por toda la casa, observando cada objeto con suma curiosidad.

Cuando finalmente el italiano colgó el teléfono, oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo, así que corrió hacia la cocina de inmediato. ¡Si es que no podía quitarle el ojo de encima a ese neko ni un instante! Seguro que el bastardo había roto su cuberter- …

No pudo decir más, porque nada más entrar resbaló con una sustancia desconocida y cayó de culo contra el piso.

"¿Pero qué …?"

Lovino amplió sus ojos y abrió tanto la boca que casi podía sentir que su mandíbula tocaba el suelo.

Frente a sus ojos se encontró a Antonio, solo que ya no era mitad humano. Había vuelto a su anterior estado, pasando a ser un gato nuevamente. En el piso se encontraba el recipiente, que contenía la deliciosa salsa que había preparado exclusivamente para la pasta que iba a cocinar. Ahora, la salsa se encontraba desramada en el suelo y sobre el gato, que la lamía gustoso. Seguramente Antonio tenía el recipiente en sus manos cuando se transformó. Al no disponer de manos humanas para sujetarlo, cayó sobre el felino y sobre todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor.

Genial.

Ahora él también estaba manchado …

Sencillamente genial …

Estaba que explotaba de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Lovino se ensució con la salsa ... y-y no puede andar por ahi sucio ... ¿v-verdad? ¡verdad! ... ¿Se nota que necesito una excusa para meter una escena de baño? xDDD ¡Quiero escribir una escena de bañooo~~! ¡Maldición!<p>

He intentado que el primer dia de Lovino con Antonio fuera un poco caotico, espero haberlo conseguido xD

_*Pedobear_ - _'pedo'_ de pedófilo y _'bear'_ de oso xDDD Es un oso acosador de menores. No sé porque es famoso en la red o.o U


	5. The Love cats

**The love cats **_**(Los gatos enamorados)**_

* * *

><p>Llenó la bañera hasta arriba de agua templada, dispuesto a tomarse un buen baño. ¿Y qué más podría hacer, si sentía que tenía manchas de salsa hasta en la ropa interior?<p>

Ew, asco, asco. Mejor no pensar en ello.

Se debatió entre cerrar la puerta a cal y canto o dejarla tal y como estaba, aunque él sabía muy bien que su debate era inútil. Ya que en el caso de querer cerrar la puerta con cerrojo se presentaba un problema: … la llave.

Vete tú a saber donde la había dejado …

Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y nunca había necesitado proteger su … intimidad, y por tanto, nunca había necesitado la llave hasta ahora.

Bueno, después de todo no había mucho que temer. Ahora Antonio era un gato normal, debido a su transformación, y además estaba encerrado. Le había dejado dentro de una caja de cartón para que no ensuciara la casa con manchas de salsa aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Decidiendo que nadie podría molestarle, dejó la puerta como estaba y comprobó la temperatura para ver si era de su agrado. Una vez hecho esto, comenzó a desvestirse, empezando por la camisa y luego el pantalón hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Se deshizo de sus prendas y se metió en la bañera, disfrutando de un relajante y placentero baño.

Al mojar su pelo, dejó que el agua templada cayera en cascada desde su cabeza, recorriendo su bello cuerpo y deslizándose por su piel. La sensación de relajación que experimentó era realmente agrdable.

Comenzaba a enjabonarse cuando sus pensamientos se dirigieron de nuevo al principal causante de sus problemas.

Ese gato …

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer con él? La idea de abandonarlo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le desagradaba profundamente. Por otro lado, ¿cómo podría vivir con una criatura como esa? No podría ocultarla para siempre. Al final alguien lo descubriría y algo le decía que eso no traería nada bueno.

¿Y si le descubrían y se lo llevaban?

¿Y si luego los científicos hacían experimentos raros con él?

¿Y si le hacían daño, y le conectaban electrodos, y le hacían dolorosas pruebas mientras Antonio rogaba para que le dejaran en paz, solo deseando dejar ese infierno, huir, comunicarse con él, y-y ... llamarle por teléfono y volver a casa …?

Ok, quizás había visto mucho la película de E.T y demasiadas peliculas de ciencia ficción, pero estaba seguro de que si lo capturaban las personas equivocadas pasaría algo por el estilo. Sin duda, no debía dejar que lo descubrieran.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Antonio?" – murmuró, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"Antonio quedarse con Lovi"

"Si. Puede que sea lo mejor … Antonio, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?"

"¡Si!"

"Bien. Dime … – El menor hizo un breve silencio - _¿CÓMO __**MIERDA **__HAS ENTRADO AQUÍ Y POR QUÉ NO ERES UN GATO?" _– chilló a pleno pulmón con la cara tan roja que el agua parecía hervir del calor que desprendía. Hundió su cuerpo en el agua hasta que el liquido cubrió al menos la mitad de su rostro, para así ocultarse de la mirada del neko, tapando su pecho con los brazos en señal de protección.

¡Si! ¡Señal de protección! ¡Y llevarse las manos al pecho si alguien te ve bañándote no es ningún gesto de nenas!

¡Qué vergüenza! … ¿por qué demonios Antonio no se había quedado quieto en la sala y ya está? ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado y embarazoso?

"Antonio humano. Demasiado grande. Caja rota." – explicó el hombre-gato a su manera. Se encontraba de cuclillas al lado de la bañera, mirando muy interesado a Lovino. – "Antonio solo. Antonio quiere con Lovi."

"gfsggGHdssKJH ¡No digas cosas ridículas o que se puedan malinterpretar! ¡Qué quieres de mí ahora!"

"Estar. Junto a Lovi."

Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna y se levantó de golpe, para luego alzar su pierna y meterse en la bañera. El dueño pegó un gritó extremadamente desafinado y sumergió la cabeza dentro del agua, para así dejar de ser consciente del hecho de que al transformarse en gato, el neko había perdido la ropa interior, y que ahora volvía a estar desnudo. Oh dios. No,no,no,no,no. Esto no podía estar pasándole. No sabía si era porque Antonio era un chico-gato o si realmente él era así, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que este ser no tenía el más mínimo respeto al concepto: _'espacio personal'_ y desconocía por completo la expresión: _'exceso de confianza'._

_¿Serian todos los chicos-gato así, si es que había más?  
><em>

Lovino barajeó la posibilidad de quedarse ahí escondido bajo el agua hasta … _siempre_. Pero al no tener branquias, o al menos unos pulmones que fuesen la hostia a la hora de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante días … o siglos … , no tuvo más remedio que salir a la superficie. Al salir y tomar aire a bocanadas (¡casi se ahoga, maldición!), notó que Antonio ya se había arrodillado y había sumergido la mitad del cuerpo en el agua, por lo que la espuma tapaba _'aquellas partes que no debían ser vistas'_, lo que resultó un pequeño alivio para él. En realidad, un alivio demasiado pequeño para lo que estaba sucediendo. Es decir, ¿se iba a bañar con él? ¿en una bañera tan pequeña? _¡Quién mierda le dio permiso!  
><em>

Al parecer, las dos primeras preguntas fueron contestadas por sí mismas afirmativamente cuando Antonio ya se había acomodado perfectamente dentro de la bañera, por la cual se comenzaba a rebosar un poco el agua, al verse reducido el espacio.

"¿Q-Que? … n-n-no. L-L _¡L-lárgate!_ ¡Se supone que eres un gato! ¡Odia el agu- ..!" – En ese momento, el neko le tiró agua a la cara y rió con expresión traviesa y juguetona.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para burlarte de mí, bastardo? " – exclamó. Y al instante contrarrestó el ataque tirándole agua también. El gato no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y el agua salpicó de lleno en su cara, mojando todo su pelo y sus orejas.

"¡Jaja, que te parece eso, gatito! ¡Ahí tienes mi golpe letal!" - le dijo todo orgulloso, y en ese momento, Antonio contrarrestó su golpe con más y más agua.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que Lovino notificó la manera absurda e infantil con la que se estaban comportando. Además, el nivel de agua se había reducido drásticamente (la mitad estaba fuera de la bañera …).

¡Cómo siguieran así no habría agua para ocultarse, maldición!

¿Y por qué estaba jugando desnudo con el hibrido, maldita sea ? ¡Lo que tenía él que hacer era terminar de enjabonarse y largase de ahí!

Ignorando los gestos de Antonio para seguir jugando, tomó con aire molesto el bote de champú y se enjabonó todo lo rápido que pudo. Al comenzar a hacer eso, lo que tuvo que ignorar es la mirada fija e interrogante del neko. Tanto llegó a molestarle que decidió darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda. ¡Es que no le dejaba concentrarse, maldita sea!

'Ok. Tan solo tengo que mantener la calma. Es un hombre. Un hombre ... o ... algo así ... pero es macho en todo caso ... no hay motivos para estar nervioso ...'- pensó con seria expresión, mirando cabizbajo a un punto fijo de la bañera.

Con el ceño fruncido, siguió lavando su cabello hasta que sintió dos fuertes manos posarse gentilmente sobre su cabeza. Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con Antonio intentando lavarle el pelo él mismo. Protestando como siempre, le apartó la mano con brusquedad. ¡Él era capaz de lavarse solito, maldita sea!

Pero con lo que no contó era con el hecho de que Antonio estaba verdaderamente determinado a hacerlo. Por mucho que le apartará él siempre volvía a intentarlo, por lo que al cabo de varios minutos después Lovino finalmente se rindió, dejándose hacer.

Exageradamente contento, el de ojos jade comenzó a masajear la cabeza de su compañero.

El cuerpo de Antonio se aproximó al de él, de una manera que el italiano catalogó como innecesaria, con ese pecho bien formado casi rozando la espalda del menor. Lovino se removió incomodo y nervioso ante la cercanía, intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa para no pensar en cualquier disparate que cruzara por su mente. Cualquier disparate que tenga que ver con el glori- … el estúpido cuerpo de Antonio.

"¿P-Por …? ¿Por qué te transformaste antes en gato?" – preguntó en un tono muy bajo e incluso tímido. Tenía que conversar, no importa sobre qué, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cualquier distracción sería bienvenida en esta situación.

"Cuerpo débil. Hambre y frio … " – respondió sereno. Sonaba de repente demasiado serio.

"Entonces … ¿Quieres decir que cuando tu cuerpo está muy débil te transformas? "

"Si"

" … ¿Tu cuerpo aún se está recuperando de … lo que sea que te ha pasado antes de … la tormenta?"

"Ya recuperado. Gracias a Lovi. " - hizo una breve pausa – " … Si, gracias a Lovino ... mi amo~ … " – susurró en tono … sugerente. Muy, muy cerca de su oído. El cuerpo de Lovino se tensó al instante, mientras su corazón parecía haberse montado un baile bien movidito en su pecho, latiendo como loco con una pasión que el italiano desconocía. Definitivamente no podía ser sano que latiera de aquel modo.

Cuando notó que Antonio se aproximaba más a él de forma demasiado sospechosa, decidió que ya era suficiente. Debería haber salido de aquella bañera desde el primer momento en que le vio a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Le alejó de él bruscamente y se quitó el champú por su cuenta, sin dejar que Antonio le ayudara, por mucho que este insistió. Ya iba a tomar su toalla y salir precipitadamente de allí cuando le lanzó una ojeada a su improvisado y repentino compañero de baño. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, observándole inmóvil … hasta que una idea pasó por su mente y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se incrementó de golpe.

Entonces, con el ceño profundamente fruncido e intentando sonar lo más firme que pudo, le dijo que se quedase quieto y que no hiciera ningún movimiento indeseado. Luego, extendió su mano para agarrar el bote lleno de jabón y , para gran sorpresa de Antonio y del mismo Lovino, él comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo del neko. Antonio amplió sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al extremo al sentir el roce de aquellos dedos contra su piel. Se quedó completamente quieto, con aire avergonzado, cosa que no solía suceder muy a menudo. Lovino, al notar esto, comenzó a frotar con más confianza aquel deseable cuerpo, sabiendo que el hibrido no haría nada _raro _si adoptaba el papel tímido y manso con el que estaba actuando.

Oh dios. No podía ni mirar a ese cuerpo. Se sentía incapaz. Su propio cuerpo parecía arder si lo hacía. Sus manos temblaban y su respiración parecía haber acelerado su ritmo. A cada rato estaba desviando la mirada y obligándose a sí mismo a pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerle de pensamientos indebidos.

Pero sus ojos debían estar poseídos por algún espíritu maligno … porque, en contra de su voluntad, dirigían a cada rato su mirada de vuelta a los músculos de Antonio. Los músculos que ahora acariciaba, sus dedos deslizándose sobre ellos y sintiendo ese sublime tacto.

No fue consciente del largo rato que había dedicado observándolo hasta que sintió la mirada del mayor sobre él, y al alzar la vista hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Esos ojos verdes … le miraban distinto. Eran sensuales, insanamente atrayentes.

No pudo sostener la mirada mucho tiempo. Volvió a retomar su tarea, enjabonando el pecho del mayor, cosa a la que no dedicó mucho tiempo más (en realidad solo enjabonó su torso, no todo el cuerpo, por obvias razones … )

Lo que Lovino hizo a continuación fue decirle al neko que se diera la vuelta, y este le obedeció, después de una leve y tensa pausa, dándole la espalda como anteriormente había hecho Lovino.

Y así, Lovino derramó un poco de champú en la palma de su mano y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de Antonio. Un masaje suave, lento y relajante, buscando apaciguar aquel ambiente caldeado.

Observó para su sorpresa que el masaje realmente provocó el efecto deseado, ya que Antonio comenzó a calmarse y relajarse. La tensión de sus músculos desaparecía poco a poco. Se relajó de una forma tan efectiva y placentera que incluso llegó a un punto en el que empezó a ronronear.

Lovino intentó por todos los medios no sonreír como un idiota y siguió enjabonando aquel sedoso pelo, reteniendo el impulso cada vez más intenso de tocar aquellas orejas puntiagudas tan llamativas. Cada vez que hacían el más mínimo movimiento, las ganas de tomarlas entre sus manos aumentaba hasta tal punto que era ridículo.

Sin poder resistir más la tentación, se decidió a tocarlas con la excusa de que también tenían que lavarse. Empezó a extender el jabón por la base de estas, observando curiosamente como temblaban cuando las tocaba, y se movían de arriba abajo para esquivar su tacto. Cada vez que rozaba la punta de estas, oía a Antonio reír por lo bajo. Meneaba el rabo y su cuerpo se sacudía muy levemente, como si estuviera conteniendo una carcajada.

¿Acaso tendría cosquillas ahí?

"Más , más" – decía Antonio en tono jovial, entre ronroneos y leves risotadas.

Aventurándose aún más, el italiano acarició la parte interna de las orejas y lo que obtuvo a cambió le dejo sin habla.

Quizás no debería haberlo hecho …

Al tocar la zona interna, por la parte inferior, Antonio soltó un sonoro gemido. Uno profundo, grave y sensual. Vio su cuerpo estremecerse visiblemente, recorrido por un placentero escalofrió, y su rabo de gato erizarse por completo.

Su dueño apartó la mano rápidamente y se echó hacia atrás.

El repentino silencio solo era roto por los leve jadeos de Antonio.

Vaya … esas orejas eran … muy sensibles. Casi tanto como el rulito del italiano …

Si, el rulito.

El menor tenía que confesarlo. D-desde siempre, ese mechón rebelde de su pelo había sido … problemático. Y exageradamente hipersensible. Era curioso y … atrayente encontrarse ahora con un problema similar.

Oh dios. ¿Orejas de gato o pelo? No sabía que era más raro.

"Más …" – ese susurro en forma de demanda llegó a los oídos del italiano de forma ronca y sensual. Tanto que sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. Sus sentidos alborotarse. Un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral.

"Lovi …" – le oyó pronunciar al felino en un tono de voz tan diferente al usual. Tan cargado de … deseo. Al voltearse lentamente, sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en él de una forma completamente cautivante, hechizante y peligrosa.

Se dio la vuelta por completo, avanzando hacia él a cuatro patas, como un gato acechando a su presa. Lovino no podía moverse, tan solo miraba en shock como todo esto sucedía sin sentirse siquiera capaz de detenerlo.

Antonio, nunca perdiendo el contacto visual, dirigió sus manos a cada uno de los muslos de su presa, agarrándolos fuerte y abriendo sus piernas. Así se colocó entre ellas, acercando sus cuerpos a más no poder y aproximando su rostro hacia el de su amo hasta que solo escasos milímetros los separaban, para quedarse allí, perdido en sus ojos durante un breve espacio de tiempo.

Ojos verde selva junto a los ojos del dorado brillante del sol.

Una vez liberado del hechizo de sus miradas, Antonio movió su rostro con la intención de atacar ese exquisito cuello, lamerlo, besarlo, morderlo con gusto y aspirar desesperado el dulce aroma de Lovino, que desde el principio no hacía más que atraerlo y volverlo loco.

Pero no pudo.

Finalmente, Lovino reaccionó. Un cabezazo seguido de un fuerte empujón fueron suficientes para detenerlo.

Antonio alzó la vista para contemplar los ojos aguados y llenos de miedo de aquel que consideraba su salvador. La persona más importante en su vida.

Lovino no esperó más. Haciendo todo lo posible para retener las lagrimas, salió precipitadamente de la bañera y enrolló la toalla a toda prisa alrededor de su cintura.

Echó a correr, saliendo del baño hacia cualquier lugar alejado de esa criatura.

¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?

Oh más bien dicho … ¿Qué es lo que _él_ le estaba dejando hacer?

Estaba mal. No era natural.

Por dios … Antonio era un _hombre_. Un macho. ¡Masculino! ¡No una mujer! ¡Y ni siquiera era _humano_!

Oh dios … era horrible.

No podría aceptar tal cosa. No. Definitivamente no. Eso era el pecado más horrible que podría cometer en toda su vida.

"¡Loviii!" – oyó gritar a la vez que oía los pasos precipitados del hombre-gato que corría tras él.

"¡No te acerques a mí!" – le gritó cuando una mano tocó su hombro y la apartó sin cuidado alguno. – "Desde ahora te quiero lejos de mí, ¿entiendes? ¡Te odio!" – la rabia era prácticamente palpable en su voz. En sus ojos de oro se apreciaba la furia y el miedo.

"No …" – murmuró un apenado Antonio. En su rostro no podía verse más que tristeza y arrepentimiento. - "Antonio no- … n-no lo hará más. Promesa …"

Antonio se atrevió a poner de nuevo la mano en el hombro del menor, con mucha suavidad.

Poco a poco, con mucha delicadeza, fue acercando su frente hacia él, hasta que esta quedo apoyada en la espalda de Lovino, quien permanecía inmutable, distante ...

Aún así, era consciente de aquellos ojos vidriosos. Los sedosos cabellos de Antonio haciendo cosquillas ligeramente al rozar su piel de porcelana. Los suaves susurros de Antonio murmurando incansablemente:

"Promesa …" – Su voz cada vez sonaba más quebrada.

"…"- Las piernas de Lovino temblaban ante su dulce susurro.

Lovino no pudo resistir más.

Sus barreras nunca serían lo suficientemente fuertes y altas para impedir que ese ser las traspasase y tocase su corazón con esa peculiar forma de romper sus esquemas.

Se dio la vuelta para encararle, pero sus ojos dorados nunca se reunieron con aquellas brillantes esmeraldas.

"Está bien. Promesa."

Una sonrisa aliviada y feliz se fue dibujando cálidamente en los labios del felino, que dudando un poco le abrazó con cuidado.

"Promesa …"

"Así es, Antonio … así es."

_Promesas …_

_Siempre fáciles de decir …_

_Siempre tan difíciles de cumplir …_

* * *

><p><em>Al final he decidido no poner lemon para no romper la promesa que se hicieron. <em>

_Tampoco creo que vayan a acabar juntos … estoy pensando seriamente en la muerte de Neko-Antonio en el proximo capitulo. Lo aviso desde ya.  
><em>

_ ... _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ok, es broma, es broma, por favor, guarden la metralleta y el GPS con el que pretendían encontrar mi casa …_

Lo que si es cierto es que pronto empezaran los problemas y necesito escoger a un 'malo' de la serie. Tengo algunos paises en mente para hacer este papel, muajajaja. Tambien me estaba preguntando si debería incluir a otro adorable neko en la historia. Puedo colarlo en el argumento perfectamente y así quedará mejor. ¿Alguien tiene algún personaje de hetalia que quiera ver con orejas y rabo de gato?_  
><em>


	6. 14 vidas son dos gatos

Como aun no tengo el siguiente capitulo os dejo ... _**¡Relleno!**_ **:) **muajajjaa

Espero que no sea tan malo como el relleno de la mayoría de los animes Dx

Además, no es del todo relleno, la parte final influye mucho en la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>14 vidas son dos gatos~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el incidente de la bañera. Era como si ambos hubieran hecho un pacto para intentar enterrar el suceso en el más profundo olvido.<p>

Antonio cumplía con su promesa, y a pesar de que siempre parecía buscar contacto físico, no había vuelto a _'atacarle'_ de aquel modo. Al menos no de forma posesiva o dominante, como fue el caso anterior. Desde entonces sus muestras de afecto eran más bien amistosas e inocentes. Buscando un afecto fraternal más que nada.

En cuanto a Lovino, se había pasado los días malgastando su tiempo en diseñar un plan perfecto para ignorar al gato y volver a su apestosa y añorada vida normal y corriente. Y es que desde el peculiar descubrimiento del chico-gato, los días fueron extremadamente extraños y embarazosos para él por varias razones:

Primera razón: Aunque Antonio mantenía siempre su promesa, seguía sin tener muy claro lo que era el concepto _'espacio personal'_. Se tiraba sobre él, se acurrucaba sobre él, le daba lametones (sobre él, preferiblemente), se quería _dormir_ _sobre él_ … (cosa que no consiguió, ya que un Lovino totalmente avergonzado lo amenazaba con echarlo del cuarto si lo hacía.). En resumen, era como un gato muy amoroso, pero más problemático.

Segunda razón: Antonio siempre buscaba llamar su atención. Le gustaba jugar con Lovino o simplemente acurrucarse junto a él. Ahora, cada hora libre que tenía Lovino se la tenía que dedicar a Antonio, y se la pasaba refunfuñando por dicho motivo. No es que no le gustara pero ... ¿Cómo recuperaría la normalidad de su vida si se la pasaba todo el rato con el ser que la había desbaratado?

Tercera razón: el italiano comenzaba a estar realmente intrigado por esta transformación, mutación o lo que diablos fuera. Se pasaba el día pensando en ello, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de quién era en verdad este gato y por qué se había transformado en humano.

¿Habrían más como él?

Por mucho que preguntara a Antonio, él no parecía recordar gran cosa ... ¿Acaso habría alguien que pudiera responder al enorme remolino de preguntas que azotaban su mente?

Sea como sea, él estaba dispuesto a averiguar la verdad. Lo malo es que no sabía por donde empezar. De momento, lo único que podría hacer es buscar información y observarle atentamente para recopilar datos que pudieran serle de utilidad en su investigación.

Y así lo hizo. En los escasos días en los que había convivido con Antonio se dedicó a buscar un poco de información en internet o en cualquier libro (lo cual no le sirvió para nada), pero sobre todo se dedicó a observarle.

La primera conclusión que sacó fue: _'Es molesto'_.

Era molesta su forma de ser, su manera de comportarse, la forma en la que se aferraba a él y tiraba de su camisa cada vez que tenía que salir de casa y le dejaba solo y encerrado para ir a trabajar …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¡Loviii no debe irse!" – decía tirando de su camisa a la vez que el otro luchaba por alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y salir de una vez._

"_Suéltame, joder."_

"_Pero … Antonio echará mucho de menos a Lovi~ …" – aquella frase sonó tan sincera y melancólica._

"…_Y-Yo"_

"_¿Lovi echará de menos a Antonio?"_

_Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar ese tipo de cosas? ¿Qué si lo echaba de menos? ¡No hacía otra cosa que pensar en él cuando estaba en el trabajo! Maldición, maldición, maldición._

"_M-Me … ¡Me tengo que ir!" – y se marchaba cerrando la puerta sin más explicaciones._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ves?

¡Todo era molesto, maldita sea!

¡Su forma de mirarle, como si fuera la persona más especial del mundo, también era molesta! ¡Que solo le había salvado de una tormenta, maldición!

Y la forma en la que se sentaba en el suelo (como un gato) a esperar a que volviese del trabajo, como si le echara muchísimo de menos … Y la forma en la que se iluminaba la cara de Antonio cuando él aparecía. Y la forma en la que se rascaba las orejas y meneaba su rabo cuando estaba contento. Y, sobre todo, era _hipermolesta_ la sonrisa que el italiano retenía en sus labios al verle hacer eso.

Y …

¿A quién quería él engañar? Estaba claro que la segunda conclusión era que: _'Antonio era la cosa más adorable que jamás había conocido. ¡Maldición!'_

Lástima que prefiriera morir antes que confesárselo a nadie.

Ni su hermano parecía tan feliz por simplemente estar a su lado.

La tercera conclusión fue: _'este gato aprende deprisa'_. Y vaya si lo hace. Hace poco no decía más de tres palabras en una frase, y en pocos día ya podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa. El único defecto es que aún no hablaba en primera persona de si mismo. Siempre en tercera persona, por alguna extraña razón que no conseguía identificar.

Cuando Lovino se marchaba a trabajar siempre dejaba la tele encendida, para que Antonio se distrajera. Gato Antonio prestaba máxima atención, atendiendo a cada palabras para después pronunciarla. Puede que gracias a eso sus capacidades lingüísticas progresaran , aunque lo molesto era que al segundo día volvió loco a Lovino, ya que le saludaba anunciándole un nuevo champú milagroso para el pelo, promocionándole un coche nuevo, o recitándole el nuevo anuncio de Coca-Cola.

Al parecer, también había tomado conciencia completa de su transformación y progresaba muchísimo en diversas habilidades humanas.

Pero, durante todo ese tiempo que habían compartido juntos, hubo siempre una conclusión que pudo haberse formulado desde el primer momento. Algo obvio y claro que Lovino se negaba a aceptar con todo su ser y que realmente odiaba. Algo que podía apreciarse en su mirar, o en la forma en la que el felino le miraba de vez en cuando, disimuladamente. Una mirada que fingía no ver, y que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Una conclusión que era sin duda la razón por la que sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo y de su vida. Y las pistas para llegar a dicha conclusión eran sus sentimientos. Los estúpidos sentimientos que empezaron a brotar desde su corazón con una intensidad que desconocía.

Sentimientos por él.

Por un hombre.

Por alguien _no-humano_.

'_Se estaba enamorando de Antonio.' … Esa era la autentica conclusión._

Oh dios ...

¿A caso no podía considerarse eso como homosexualidad y zoofilia al mismo tiempo? ... Cada vez que pensaba en ello le daban ganas de tirarse por la ventana.

Y es que desde aquel incidente en la bañera, no podía evitar ver a Antonio de forma distinta. Había tratado de olvidar aquel fulgor lleno de deseo en esos salvajes ojos verdes. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Antonio, más lo recordaba.

Si, era cierto. Antonio cumplía con su promesa. No se le había vuelto a insinuar así. Eso llenaba de alivio a Lovino, pero curiosamente, generaba otro tipo de sentimientos: f_rustración, deseo, culpa …_

Todas las sensaciones que había experimentado en tan poco tiempo eran tan únicas e intensas que le asustaban. Le llenaban de dudas, miedo, y autentico terror a lo que pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Y ese miedo fue lo que le llevo, al cabo de varios días después, a tratar con mayor frialdad a aquel dulce Antonio, que a medida que pasaban los días iba borrando cada vez más su amplia sonrisa, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal para ganarse el odio de su dueño. Y es que Lovino ya no pasaba más tiempo con él. Ni siquiera le dirigía una simple mirada.

Ese falso odio que Lovino fingía crecía dia a dia, al mismo compás con el que crecía el deseo. Un falso odio que paso muy pronto a ser pura y fingida indiferencia. Algo que entristecía aun más a Antonio.

Le dolía cuando iba a abrazar a su dueño y este le detenía con una mirada gélida o le apartaba bruscamente con el semblante serio.

Dolía cuando le evitaba. Cuando buscaba excusas para salir de casa y no quedarse nunca con él. Cuando le dejaba solo.

Dolía cuando sus ojos de oro nunca se posaban en él directamente, siempre evitandole ...

Esa actitud estaba destrozandole por dentro.

Y es que la indiferencia duele más que el mismísimo odio.

Sobre todo cuando viene de la persona que más quieres en este mundo.

* * *

><p>Notas: Cuando estaba escribiendo el final me acorde de algo que leí en alguna parte y que me llamo la atención. Decia: <em>"Yo no te odio. Porque el odio es un sentimiento, y yo por tí no siento nada."<em> Me inspiró o.o U

Por cierto, ayer me dio curiosidad y me puse a mirar por primera vez el 'story traffic' para ver que países leían más este fic xD ¡ Me lleve una sorpresa al ver tantos! Va ganando México _(le gusta cotillear sobre la vida amorosa de Lovino y Antonio xD), _seguido muy de cerca por España y Chile. Luego vienen un montón de países, incluyendo … HUNGRIA. Al leer eso me vino la imagen mental de ella leyendo esto y fangirleando como loca xD .También está Italia, y eso solo puede significar que Romano está encerrado en su cuarto, leyendo secretamente este fic todo sonrojado y sexy ;3 Y ... ¡Si hasta está Canada! (yay ¡lo he notificado!). Pero ... lo que más me extrañó es que ... **_¡No estaba Francia!_** ... Sera que está esperando a que adelante capitulos y ponga el lemon xDD .Como algun francés entre a mi historia en el capitulo del lemon, entonces quedará confirmado: es _Francis_ xD

Y bueno. Me despido hasta el proximo capitulo~~

Recuerdo tambien que el que quiera ver a un personaje de neko aun está a tiempo de decirmelo hasta el proximo capi. De momento, USA queda confirmado como neko, y creo que Alemania tambien (tengo un papel especial para él :3)

¿Les gusto el relleno?


	7. La gatta

Capi nuevo~

Añadí una pequeña escena de celos a petición de una persona que me lo pidió en un review.

* * *

><p><strong>La gatta<strong> (En italiano. Traducción más que obvia xD)

* * *

><p>Antonio siempre lo supo.<p>

Desde el preciso instante en el que pronunció aquella promesa, supo enseguida que no podría cumplirla. Porque en el fondo sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Lovino, y al contrario que este, a Antonio no le preocupaba si eran humanos o no, o lo que pasaría en un futuro si eran descubiertos. Y aun así se esforzó por cumplir aquel pacto con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Solo lo hizo por Lovino.

Pero, al final, nada pudo evitar lo inevitable, y así una promesa quedó rota para siempre:

-.-.-.-

_Flash back_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Lovino …n-no querrías quedarte hoy … con Antonio"

"No"

La respuesta fue cortante y seca. Sin ninguna emoción aparente. Lovino siguió preparándose para ir a trabajar, sin siquiera dirigirle una simple ojeada.

Antonio no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños, conteniendo su rabia.

Frialdad.

Era todo lo que Lovino le había mostrado durante hacia ya una semana.

Hace exactamente 7 días atrás, Antonio estaba tan contento ... Y es que sintió gran alivio al comprobar que Lovino no le odiaba por lo que paso aquella vez en el baño, cuando se dejo llevar por sus instintos. Después de eso, notaba a su dueño un tanto más precavido que antes, y más irritable, pero al menos no le rechazaba ni le trataba como ahora. Varios días habian pasado con normalidad después de aquel incidente en el baño, y de repente … Lovino cambió su actitud.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

O q-quizás … ¿Q-Quizás Lovino se había … a-aburrido de él?

¿Ya no le quería a su lado?

El neko Antonio se arrodilló, sus brazos y el rabito rodeando sus piernas, como un intento de protección. Como intentando protegerse a sí mismo, y sobre todo a su corazón, del sentimiento doloroso que le invadía al ver como la persona que más quería le iba abandonando poco a poco. Apartándolo hacia un lado como si fuera una molestia.

_'¿Acaso me he convertido en solo eso? ¿Una molestia para él?'_ - dijo cabizbajo, mirando hacia el suelo, con la cabeza gacha al igual que las orejas y el rabo, luciendo deprimido y desolado.

Un susurro escapó entonces de sus labios.

'¿Ya no me quieres?' – murmuró para sí mismo, pero su voz débil y quebrada llegó hasta los oídos de Lovino, que quedó paralizado al escucharle, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Permaneció de pie, inmóvil, como una fría estatua de mármol. Estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que Antonio no pudo ver la expresión que mostraba el rostro del menor.

Lovino permaneció así por un breve periodo de tiempo que pareció eterno, hasta que dio un paso en dirección a la puerta, dirigiéndose a ella lentamente sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

El brusco estruendo que dejó tras de si al cerrar la puerta fue el último sonido que Antonio escuchó antes de que el apartamento, tan vacio y solitario, quedase inmerso en completo silencio. Sus ojos verdes quedaron fijos en ese determinado punto de la habitación, con la mirada perdida, mirando '_sin mirar'_ a aquella puerta.

Su mirada aun seguía perdida y sin brillo cuando observó su alrededor y vagamente fue consciente de lo oscura y hostil que parecía esa habitación tras la partida de su dueño. Siempre pasaba igual. Todo parecía más tétrico y desolado cuando él se iba. Incluso la tenue y débil luz del sol que entraba por la ventana parecía no brillar con la suficiente intensidad, pero probablemente, eso tan solo era fruto de la sensación de vacío que le dejaba al marcharse.

Al irse de esa forma …

De repente, esa habitación vacía y lúgubre le recordaba a … aquel lugar … aquel horrible lugar del que huyó no hace mucho tiempo atrás. No quería ni recordarlo siquiera.

Solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Algo para que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Si su dueño no deseaba escucharlo, él le obligaría a escucharle …

* * *

><p>Lovino comenzó a preparar el restaurante para la llegada de sus clientes, junto a Francis, su compañero de trabajo. Realmente, el francés tenía muy buena mano para la cocina ... lastima que esas manos no se quedasen quietecitas en la cocina, donde debían estar, sino en los traseros de sus clientas ...<p>

Y por desgracia, ahora mismo en el suyo ...

"Francis, te doy un segundo para que apartes tu mano de mi culo antes de que la meta en el triturador." - Sonó tan serio que Francis apartó la mano en menos de un segundo. Estaba completamente seguro de que si no lo hubiera hecho, Lovino habría cumplido su amenaza.

En ese momento, el italiano se encontraba solo junto a este peligro andate, puesto que su hermano aun no había llegado.

- "¡Maldito Feliciano! ¡Como esté con el imbécil alemán Míster Potato se va a enterar!" – gruñó con rabia contenida.

Últimamente se encontraba de muy, muy mal humor en el trabajo. Quizás era por eso por lo que todo el mundo empezaba a mantener una distancia de seguridad mínima de cuatro metros cuando le veían aparecer. Sin embargo, Lovino no podía evitar que su malhumor empeorara por momentos ... no podía sonreír y fingir que nada malo pasaba. Ya era demasiado agotador mantener esa actitud distante con el neko como para fingir frente a los demás que nada le pasaba. Era incapaz de relajarse, sobre todo después de esa creciente tensión entre Antonio y él, y de la fría contestación que le dio esa misma mañana a esa pregunta tan tierna que escapó de los labios del minino …

… y sobre todo, no podía relajarse después de … d-de … de _lo que él mismo hizo_ … .Oh dios ... no podía creer que tuviera una mente tan sucia. Antonio tan solo buscaba afecto y él solo podía pensar en ... cosas indebidas. ¡Maldita sea, se sentía tan culpable! No podía creer que había llegado a mastu-u ... ¡Oh dios! ¡No podía ni decirlo! … moriría si Antonio se enteraba …

Pero … jamás se enteraría. Claro que no. Cueste lo cueste, él no permitiría que se enterará. Después de todo, nada le impedía fingir que nada pasaba entre ellos.

Trató de calmarse, reuniendo la fuerza necesaria para concentrarse. Tenía que centrarse en el trabajo.

Pero, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo en el cual su mente reproducía una y otra vez aquellas palabras:

'_¿Ya no me quieres?'_

"Maldita sea …" – murmuró, llevando una mano a su pecho y apretando la camisa fuertemente en su puño.

Se sobresaltó cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detras. Giró asustado para verse cara a cara con ...

"¡Francis! ¡Qué demonios haces! ¿Qué te pasa hoy conmigo, maldito pervertido?" - le gritó en pánico mientras trataba de soltarse.

"Solo trataba de reconfortarte~ Tienes toda la pinta de estar sufriendo una terrible enfermedad. Mal de amores, concretamente~ "

Lovino dejó de forcejear por completo y se quedó paralizado, con expresión confusa. En sus mejillas podía apreciarse un ténue sonrojo que lucía insanamente sexy en él.

"¿M-Mal de amores?"

"Exacto~ ¿No estarás enamorado, no~?"

"Y-Yo ..."

"¿Te enamoraste de mí~?" - bromeó Francia, sabiendo muy bien que con esa provocación se estaba jugando la vida y sus 'regiones vitales'. No se sabe si es muy valiente y atrevido o simplemente no aprecia su vida ... o sus 'regiones vitales'

Bueno, en realidad ... 'sus regiones vitales' si que las aprecia.

'¡Maldita sea, _sueltame_!" - Lovino le dio un pisotón y lo apartó como pudo, cosa que no fue fácil, y le ordenó 'muy amablemente' que se fuese a la cocina si no quería que le lanzase de cabeza a la trituradora.

Alguien debería llevarse esa trituradora antes de que ocurra una desgracia ...

Cuando Lovino al fin consiguió quedarse solo, soltó un profundo suspiro y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas situadas en la entrada del restaurante.

Y entonces, una voz insegura resonó en aquella sala donde supuestamente solo se encontraba él:

"¿Lovi?"

Lovino dejó de andar. Incluso de respirar por un instante.

Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Pertenecía a la persona que más deseaba evitar en estos momentos. La voz que alborotaba todos sus sentidos.

"¿Qué mierda haces aquí? " – preguntó sobresaltado, mientras se giraba y sus ojos confirmaban lo que ya sabía. Frente a él estaba Antonio.

"¿Quién es _ese_?" - Dijo Antonio. Su voz estaba cargada de inseguridad y furia contenida que trataba de ocultar. Sin embargo, su expresión tensa y ese tono de voz tan grave y serio le delataban.

"¿Por qué ... e-estás aquí?" - Es lo único que pudo decir el italiano, que lo miraba con horror. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a su pregunta.

Hubo una leve pausa, en la que ambos permanecieron en tenso silencio.

"Te he extrañado mucho Lovi. Mucho, mucho." – Afirmó entonces Antonio, decidiendo romper ese incómodo silencio, para luego tomar aire y embozar una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero igual de radiante e inocente.

"¡No puedes estar aquí!"

"¿Y dónde quiere Lovino que Antonio esté? ¿En casa? ¿Dónde Lovino nunca está y donde nunca le escucha? – le dijo esta vez, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos por primera vez en varios días - "Lovi … quiero saber qué es lo que pasa. Si Lovino habla con Antonio todo se solucionará. Todo será como antes. " – hizo una pausa, para luego añadir gentil y suavemente: "Yo quiero estar contigo Lovi …"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón latía así por escuchar semejante tontería?

No debía sentirse así.

Estaba mal.

Todo esto estaba mal y Antonio no debería estar aquí. ¡Lo descubrirán si se quedaba un solo minuto más ahí!

"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no quiero estar contigo! _¡Vete!"_ – le dijo desesperado. Tenían que marcharse cuanto antes. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien llegara y les viese.

"¡Lovi! Escu- …"

"¡No quiero escucharte. Tienes que irte! ¡Ya!"

"¿Y con quien quieres estar? ¿Con el rubio ese? ¡No me iré hasta que me escuches!" – gritó furioso, cosa que nunca había hecho antes frente a Lovino.

"_**¡Eres una molestia!"**_ – gritó entonces el italiano lleno de ira, soltándolo sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

'_molestia' … 'molestia'… 'molestia'_

Esas palabras que Antonio tanto temió oír resonaron en su mente. Entonces … ¿Era cierto? ¿Lovino se había aburrido de él? ¿Prefería a ese maldito rubio? ¿Ahora tan solo era una molestia?

'_molestia'_

Eso fue más de lo que Antonio estuvo dispuesto a aguantar …

La frustración por no obtener lo que deseaba comenzaba a consumirle. No podía soportarlo más.

Quería lo que deseaba …

y le deseaba a él.

Le _necesitaba_ a él.

_Le amaba_ … _solo a él._

"Lovi" – dijo Antonio en un susurro que sonó grave y profundo. Lleno de tantos sentimientos contradictorios. Algo había cambiado en la expresión de su rostro. De mostrar pura furia , pasó en ese preciso instante a mostrar algo muy distinto.

De repente, Antonio se acercó a él con paso firme y decidido, mirándole con una intensidad que el italiano jamás pensó que fuera posible. Lo miraba tal y como miraría a la más preciada y apetecible presa. Sus ojos hambrientos en deseo, ardiendo con aquel verde fulgor, parecían sumergirse en el dorado de los suyos, de tal manera que Lovino se vio incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos.

El fulgor reflejado en esos ojos verdes, que Lovino había intentado olvidar con tanto empeño, se encontraba de nuevo frente a él. La mirada sensual con la que secretamente soñó.

Con la que fantaseó mientras se masturbaba …

Si. Lo hizo.

Se había _masturbado_ pensando en Antonio … mientras este dormía a su lado.

El simple hecho de recordarlo le provocaba una vergüenza terrible. Desde entonces no podía mirar a la cara a Antonio.

Este hecho, el deseo que sentía por él y sus crecientes sentimientos amorosos habían incrementado su inseguridad, y provocado su repentino cambió. Él siempre fue así. Construía solidas barreras para todo aquello que no podía controlar y todo aquello que temía. Era su manera de protegerse y no resultar dañado.

¿Y ahora que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Cómo ignorar lo deseado cuando lo tienes justo enfrente de tus ojos?

Lovino, sin saber que debía hacer, retrocedió un paso por cada uno que Antonio dio. Hasta que ya no tuvo más espacio para huir. Entonces, solo pudo ver sin más opción como Antonio se aproximaba hasta que detuvo sus pasos y quedó tan cerca del italiano que tan solo los separaban escasos centímetros.

Lovino le miraba con duda e indecisión, mientras intentaba articular palabra, pero nada salió de su boca. Tan solo podía observar embelesado los movimientos felinos de 'su mascota', que le acorraló contra la pared y colocó sus brazos apoyados en aquella superficie, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Así quedó definitivamente imposibilitada su huida.

Oh dios …

Esa cercanía … era demasiado para Lovino, que no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el aroma de Antonio, el calor de su piel, la intensidad de sus ojos clavados en él.

Y entonces Antonio se inclinó. Más y más.

Lovino quería actuar como siempre hizo, llamarle bastardo, tomar control de la situación, pero tan solo pudo sonrojarse y tragar saliva nervioso. Tan solo un pensamiento rondaba su mente, un fuerte e insaciable deseo:

'_Bésalo'_

Sus cuerpos se juntaron al máximo, pegados y sintiéndose el uno al otro. Podían sentir sus corazones latiendo con fuerza, y más aun cuando Antonio acercó su rostro al de él. Sus labios rozándose en una exquisita caricia que encendía por completo sus cuerpos.

Y entonces …

Lovino escuchó el sonido de unos pasos aproximarse hacia ellos.

"¡Antonio! ¡Para!" – exclamó sobresaltado.

"No." – La respuesta fue clara y contundente.

"Te van a descubrir, bastardo, ¿ que cre- …? ¡aah! ¡A-Antonio!" – una mano se deslizó hacia abajo, rozando su entrepierna a través del pantalón, a la vez que Antonio lamía su cuello insaciablemente.

Sus rodillas temblaron ante el placer de aquellas caricias, y antes de que su mente cediera a esa agradable sensación, trató de apartarle tanto como pudo.

"¡D-Detente A-Antonio! … aah … _¡ m-me hiciste u-una promesa!_"

Los pasos se acercaban.

Pero Antonio no tenía la más mínima intensión de detenerse. Su mano se deslizó dentro del pantalón, produciéndose el deseado y cálido contacto de piel con piel.

"¡Bastardo detente … _¡e-eres un mentiroso!" – _gritó el italiano, forcejeando desesperado con todas sus fuerzas.

Antonio acercó su rostro al de Lovino, y al fin, sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado. El menor dejó de forcejear, experimentando aquel dulce y apasionado beso con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando atónico a Antonio.

"Te quiero." – murmuró suavemente sobre sus labios, pero Lovino no llegó a escucharlo. Tan solo pudo escuchar aquellos pasos que se oían cada vez más cerca. Cada vez más y más peligrosamente cerca.

Finalmente, Lovino reaccionó, y le separó con un fuerte empujón.

"Maldita sea. ¡Estoy harto de tí!" – Romano gruño, alzando su voz, confuso por todos los sentimientos experimentados. - ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte aquí _jamás_! _¡Fuera de mi vida!_

Y entonces ….

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Y poco después la puerta se abrió …

Y por ella entró Feliciano.

Solo que en esa habitación ya no había nadie más, excepto Lovino …

...

Antonió se había ido de allí justo a tiempo, dejando a un confuso italiano acalorado y respirando entre jadeos.

-.-.-

Fin del flash back

-.-.-.-.-

Lovino ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, sus codos apoyados en la mesa donde se encontraba sentado de forma un tanto incomoda, con la cabeza gacha y la espalda levemente encorvada. Aun estaba en su restaurante, y en estos momentos debería estar recogiéndolo todo después de una jornada más agotadora de lo habitual, y no por el trabajo en si precisamente. Junto a él se encontraba su hermano y socio, Feliciano, que le preguntaba una y otra que era lo que sucedía.

- "Por más que intento no puedo … "- murmuró Lovino más para si mismo que para Feliciano.

- "¿Qué es lo que no puedes, fratello? Me estas asustando … ve~ …"

- "¡Maldición! ¡No puedo olvidarlo! ¡Es su culpa!" – dijo en alta voz, dando un puñetazo a la mesa y sobresaltando a su hermano que dio un brinco hacia atrás al contemplar su arrebato. Tan pronto como surgió su ira, esta desapareció. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. - "¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar cuando vuelva a casa y nos veamos frente a frente?"

- "F-Fratello … ¿Qué pasa?" – gimoteó Feliciano dando disimuladamente un paso hacia atrás. Se quedo mirando a su hermano hasta que una posibilidad pasó por su mente - "Acaso … ¿Tienes algún problema amoroso?"

Lovino alzó la mirada rapidamente, reuniéndola directamente con la de su hermano. Sus ojos se ampliaron, siendo de pronto muy consciente de la presencia de su hermano.

¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo?

Q-Quizas ... ¿Q-Quizas debería simplemente aceptar sus sentimientos y difrutar de ellos?

- "Feliciano … tú … ¿Qué harías si sospechas que quieres a alguien … p-pero esa relación sería extraña … o imposible? "- se atrevió a preguntar.

- "¡Nada es imposible en el amore, fratello! ¡El amor no conoce de edad, sexo o nivel social! ¡Amar nunca es extraño!"

- "Ya veo" – dijo Lovino pensativo, mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de agua que tenía enfrente.

- "Ve~ … a menos que ames a un _animal_. Jajajaja~~"

Lovino escupió toda el agua.

- "La _zoofilia_ si que no entra en el campo del amore~ Jajaja~~ ¿Verdad, Lovino? ¿verdad? ¡A que es súper feo imaginárselo! ¡Qué asco! ¿Quién podría ser tan pervertido para aceptar algo así? Jajaja~~ ¡Suena tan ridículo! ¡Imagínate a ti casado con … un gato, por ejemplo! Jajajajaja"

"..."

"… Fratello … ¿te encuentras bien? …"

- "Perfectamente. Voy a ... casa. Tengo que ... cruzar la calle ... con suerte me atropellará un coche "- dijo un pálido Lovino, más blanco que la leche, mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba rumbo a casa tan tenso que su cuerpo se asemejaba al de un robot oxidado. Incluso se oía un chirrido por cada paso que él daba.

* * *

><p>Ok.<p>

Ok …

No sabía por qué mierda tuvo que preguntarle eso a Feliciano … maldita sea. Si es que ya lo veía venir.

Y quizás Feliciano tuviera la razón …

… pero …

¡Que se jodan! ¿Para qué negarlo? ¡Le gustaba el hombre-gato! _¡A la mierda con todo!_ Estaba harto de ignorar a Antonio para no enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Y es que siempre pasaba igual. Cuando Feliciano abría la boca para darle un consejo (que normalmente nunca le gustaba) , siempre terminaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

¡Y es que estaba harto! ¡Cuando llegara a casa se iba a enrollar con Antonio! ¡Toda la noche! ¡desde el anochecer al amanecer! … ¡No! ¡De aquí al _próximo año_! ¿No decían que el mundo se iba a acabar en 2012? ¡Pues venga! _¡A aprovechar!_

"_**¡Maldición!"**_ – gritó en plena calle, asustando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino.

* * *

><p>Y con ese pensamiento, llegó a su casa con el corazón en un puño. Maldita sea … ¿Qué se supone que debería decir primero?<p>

Tal vez debería empezar declarándose. O disculpándose …

¡Pero el primero que se tenía que disculpar por su comportamiento es Antonio! ¿A quién se le ocurre salir de casa y tratar de aprovecharse de él en un lugar donde podían ser descubiertos fácilmente?

O quizás sería mejor si se dejaba de disculpas y se confesaba. Pero con solo pensar en lo que tenía que decir ya se ponía nervioso y completamente rojo. Oh dios, si ya estaba así … ¿Qué sería a la hora de declararse?

Tomó aire y respiro profundamente antes de colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta y abrirla lentamente. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba en completo silencio.

Lovino avanzó dudoso y llamó a Antonio.

La única respuesta que recibió fue silencio …

Inquieto, encendió todas las luces de la casa y la recorrió de habitación en habitación. Su preocupación aumentaba por segundos al no ver ni rastro de él.

Y entonces, sus peores sospechas se convirtieron en cruel y dura realidad.

Caminó lentamente hacia su dormitorio, con aire perdido y desorientado, siendo consciente de lo que le había dicho a Antonio anteriormente:

'_¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte aquí jamás! __**¡Fuera de mi vida!**__'_

Reteniendo el rio de lagrimas que amenazan con escapar de sus ojos, Lovino se arrodillo frente a la cama en la que una vez durmió cómodo y seguro … junto a _él_.

La casa estaba vacía.

Antonio se había ido ... fuera de su vida …

Le había abandonado …

* * *

><p>Me he fijado en lo mucho que a Lovino le gusta llevarle la contraria a Feliciano, asi que quise hacer algo asi en el fic. xD<p>

Aunque tengo la sensación de que este capítulo no quedo bien :( ... y es excesivamente largo o.o

Siento la tardanza de este capitulo en comparación con los otros, pero hasta que no termine el tercer trimestre no podré actualizar muy rápido. ¡Pienso sacar un 10 en todas las asignaturas! Es que han puesto una especie de beca, por cada sobresaliente que saque en la nota final me daran una cantidad de dinero. Más materias con sobresaliente = más dinero *¬* ( _"es como Suiza ... una tacaña" xD_ ) Tendré que sacrificar algo de mi tiempo de ocio y pereza para conseguirlo T.T

En fin, ¿les gustó el capi? Pronto aparecerá el malo y los nekos :3

_PD: no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero ... ¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo subir un video USAxUK con escenas yaoi muy explícitas? xD Youtube no deja :(_


	8. Gatos de bronce

...

**Gatos de Bronce**

_"Su sonrisa me obliga a correr ..._

mientras colorea mis pasos, cada vez.

_Con su sombra, me enseña un baile _

_y unos versos sobre gatos de bronce._

_Con su voz se me olvida hasta el nombre, __otra vez._

_pero me siento atrapado de nuevo, cuando la distancia se acerca _

_y me vuelvo a ver tan pequeño, otra vez._

_¿Y qué me puede quedar después ..._

_... de tí?_

_Solo verme atrapado y solo_

_Otra vez ..."_

* * *

><p>Corría a toda velocidad por las angostas y oscuras calles. No le importaba la lluvia que empapaba sus ropas. No le importaba la mirada que le dirigía la gente. No le importaban las lagrimas que corrían a raudales por sus mejillas y que se entremezclaban con la lluvia, nublando su visión.<p>

Su objetivo era claro.

Iba a encontrar a ese maldito neko. Iba a regañarlo hasta quedarse sin voz. Iba a llamarlo bastardo. Iba … i-iba a abrazarlo fuerte entre sus brazos, a acariciar su sedoso pelo, a susurrar un te quiero a su oído, a probar la dulzura de esos labios, y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Porque no había pasado ni un día entero sin él, pero su ausencia ya le envenenaba por dentro, como el más mortal de los venenos.

Otra lagrima resbaló sigilosa por su mejilla ...

Buscó y buscó, por todas las calles y por cada callejón que se interpuso a su paso, pero no encontró ni un solo rastro. Ni una sola pista.

Es como si Antonio se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Los minutos se fueron convirtiendo en horas. Aún así, Lovino aun persistía.

* * *

><p>Apoyó su espalda en el muro de un maltrecho callejón, respirando agitado y tratando de conservar la calma.<p>

El neko no podía haber ido muy lejos. Aún debía estar por ese barrio, en alguna parte. ¿Pero en dónde? Si ya había revisado _cada_ rincón ... No podía simplemente haber desaparecido de este mundo.

De repente, el murmullo de una voz llegó a sus oídos. Al principio no le prestó mucha atención, pero al oir la palabra "capturado" no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se paralizara. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Tomó aire nervioso, tratando de reaccionar. Entonces, con paso cauteloso y atento, se acercó hacia donde provenía aquella voz misteriosa. Sonaba infantil, pero a la vez escalofriante. Era simplemente aterrador.

Sus rodillas temblaron al asomarse por una esquina y descubrir en medio del estrecho pasillo, de aquel lúgubre callejón, a un hombre situado ante él, a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba. Ese individuo misterioso estaba de espaldas a él, y por lo poco que podía percibir en aquella oscuridad, parecía alto. Muy alto. Su apariencia se le hacía familiar. Creía que lo había visto antes en su restaurante.

"Si, pero no ha sido todo culpa mía. Ya lo sabes. Eres tú quien debería cuidar mejor a tus adorados bichos~" - contestó ese hombre con ese irritante tono de voz. Tan inocente, pero tan lleno de maldad y reproche camuflado tras una sonrisa alegremente perturbadora.

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo del italiano. Le ponía los pelos de punta. Se asomó un poco más, con mucha cautela, para ver si divisaba a alguien más acompañando a ese tipo. Sin embargo, el hombre se encontraba en completa soledad, exceptuando a Lovino, que le estaba espiando con máxima atención. Tras observar al hombre durante un momento, pudo comprobar que no estaba conversando directamente con nadie, sino que se encontraba hablando a través del móvil con algún sujeto que desconocía.

"Si, deambulaba cerca de la calle principal con aire bastante desanimado y abatido. Costó mucho atrapar a ese pequeño incordio. Opuso gran resistencia. Es como un animal salvaje" –nada más terminar de decir aquella frase, sus dedos rozaron su brazo envuelto en un ligero vendaje, con dos manchas de sangre bastante visibles. – "Gato malo~ … los híbridos no tienen modales."

Lovino llevó sus manos a la boca para acallar su exclamación de sorpresa y temor. Oh dios … no podía ser posible que …

"En estos momentos está anestesiado. Está atado en mi coche. Llevaré a "España" para allá lo antes posible. ¿Cuál es la nueva dirección, jefe~?"

Lovino cerró fuertemente sus puños, presa del temor, la rabia y el nerviosismo. No había duda. Estaban hablando de Antonio. Su corazón lo presentía. Pero ... ¿Por qué le llaman España?

Además, ¿Quiénes eran esos malditos imbéciles que se atrevían a robarle a Antonio? ¿Con quién estaba hablando ese tipo? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretendían hacer con él?

Intentó detener sus caóticos pensamientos y centrarse. ¡Debía anotar la dirección!

Escuchó atentamente, y los labios de aquel hombre repitieron la dirección para su confirmación. El hombre hablaba confiado, creyendo aquel callejón como un lugar seguro y solitario, ya que nunca había sido una zona muy transitada.

Lovino trató de grabarla a fuego en su memoria, para después anotarla y no olvidar la dirección.

Oyó como ese sospechoso, con un marcado acento ruso, se despedía del hombre con el que hablaba, así que echó a correr lo más sigilosamente que pudo para evitar ser descubierto.

Tras la huida, apuntó la dirección y siguió con la mirada al ruso desde una distancia segura. Fue avanzando, ocultándose lo mejor que pudo, hasta que el ruso llegó a un coche azul y montó en él, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

"Esto no va a quedar así …" – murmuró Lovino con rabia mal contenida.

* * *

><p>Aparcó el coche cerca de aquel inhóspito lugar, perdido en medio de la nada. Se encontraba rodeado de vegetación, en una extensa zona de propiedad privada, a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Era difícil acceder al lugar, protegido por una inmensa valla y cámaras de seguridad a la entrada, pero él jugaba con ventaja. Digamos que no fue precisamente un ángel durante su adolescencia. Mucho menos cuando uno de sus familiares estuvo implicado en la mafia.<p>

A los propietarios de aquella zona no parecían gustarles las visitas … Así que si lo descubrían le iba a caer una buena. Poco le importaba en esos momentos. Aunque muchos le tuvieran como un cobarde, valentía y fuerza le sobraban cuando alguien querido necesitaba de su ayuda.

Rodeo el lugar, en busca de algún acceso y se llevó una sorpresa al ver una zona de la valla hecha añicos, como si alguien hubiera accedido al terrorífico lugar por medio de este acceso improvisado.

Extraño ….

Una vez se introdujo dentro de la propiedad, comenzó a explorar la zona, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar y su corazón bombear fuerte en su pecho. Se sentía nervioso y algo paranoico, ¿Para qué negarlo?

De pronto, tras los arbustos, contempló aturdido la visión ante él.

Era un edificio enorme, bastante viejo y desgastado. El letrero a su entrada confirmó sus sospechas.

"¿Acaso no es este … el hospital que cerraron hace más de un siglo?"

Por lo que tenía entendido, en él se trataba a personas afectadas por agentes altamente infecciosos. Como norma de seguridad, el hospital se construyó lo más alejado posible de la ciudad. Había sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo atrás, al erradicarse el virus y el número de infectados. Acabó cerrándose al abrir el nuevo hospital a los alrededores de la población de aquella época.

¿Quién mierda tendría el dinero suficiente para comprar esta zona en ruinas? ¿Y con qué finalidad?

De repente, algo captó su atención. El ruso que había estado espiando antes se encontraba justo en la entrada del recinto. Lovino sabía que esto era arriesgado, pero aun así tomó aire y reunió coraje. Con ojos llorosos y la sensación de que iba directo al "matadero", se acercó raudo a la entrada, siguiendo con disimulo al hombre.

El interior del edificio, al contrario que el exterior, se encontraba en muchísimo mejor estado. Todo parecía haber sido restaurado, aunque un aura siniestra parecía inundar el ambiente. El aire se notaba cargado y asfixiante. Daba nauseas.

Lovino continuó con su deber, siguiendo al sospechoso hasta que este llegó a una habitación sin salida. Luego, ese hombre se colocó frente al armario y lo rodó hacia un lado. El italiano amplió sus ojos al ver cómo tras el mueble se encontraba una puerta de acero, protegida por una combinación de números.

El ruso desapareció tras la puerta después de escribir la combinación, y esta volvió a cerrarse a cal y canto ante los ojos atónitos del italiano.

Y entonces, todo quedó sumido en un tenso silencio sepulcral …

Ahora ya no podría entrar, a menos que la forzase. ¿Pero cómo hacer eso? Además, si lo hiciera alertaría a ese hombre y su compinche o jefe, o lo que sea.

Indeciso, se mantuvo allí donde estaba, pensando en lo que debería hacer a continuación, … hasta que …

Un ruido ...

"¿Quién anda ahí?" - pensó alarmado Lovino, totalmente paranoico, al escuchar un ruido cerca de la ventana. No podía ser. No podía ser descubierto. Probablemente eran delirios suyos. Solo su imaginación. ¡No había llegado tan lejos para ser descubierto ahora, maldición!

"¿Hermano …?" – murmuró una voz desconocida que provenía de afuera, justo en la cercanía de dicha ventana.

Y para el gran asombro de Lovino, de pronto una persona se asomó y se quedó mirando a Lovino totalmente confundido y sobresaltado al comprobar que no era quien él esperaba.

"¡Ludwig!" – Lovino no pudo evitar exclamar.

¿Qué mierda hacía el alemán ahí?

Oh dios, oh dios …

¿Era uno de "ellos"? ¿Estaba a su lado o contra él? ¿O acaso formaba parte de esta maldita locura?

...

¿O es alguien que se le parece?

Oh dios. ¡No! ¡No había duda de que era el macho patatas! Ahora estaba seguro, aunque al principio le costó un poco reconocerlo, por culpa de la tenue oscuridad. Además, esta vez el alemán no llevaba esa gorra que no parecía quitarse por nada del mundo, por lo que le costó identificarlo.

Si, esa gorra que siempre llevaba puesta ... y que ahora no llevaba …

… no … no … l-llevaba ..

… dejando así su cabeza al descubierto y exponiendo … y e-exponiendo u-unas ….

¿Unas orejas de gato?

¡Unas orejas de gato!

¡Unas _putas_ orejas de gato!

¡Autenticas orejas del mismo color de su pelo!

¡Dios! … ¿Por qué no vio venir esto antes? ¡Ludwig es un maldito hibrido compinchado con estos bastardos que se ha enrollado con su hermano y les ha tomado el pelo durante más de seis meses y él no se viene a dar cuenta hasta ahora y ...!

"¡Lovino! ¡No grites! ¡Lo puedo explicar!"

"_¡Me cag* en todo lo cag***! ¡Aléjate de mí traidor!"_

* * *

><p>jajajaja~~ ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Alguien borró este capitulo y tuve que reescribirlo de nuevo! :D<em> * sonríe dulcemente mientras estrangula a su osito de peluche* <em>jajaja~ Todo mi trabajo a la mierda~ ¿No es fantástico~ ? jajaja~ :D

¿reviews?

¿O quieren que este oso de peluche no vuelva a ver la luz del dia~? ^^

PD: No, en el fic no va a haber Rusia x España. También he tenido que hacer unos cambios en la trama para que encaje con el final que tengo planeado. Lo siento, Alfred ... Dx Ya veréis por qué


	9. Kitty cat Dance

...

**Cat! I'm a Kitty Cat! **(¡Gato! ¡Soy un gatito gato!)

* * *

><p>"Por favor, Lovino. ¡Mantente sereno!" – dijo el alemán, tratando de calmar al italiano, aunque sabía de antemano que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.<p>

"¡Nos has traicionado, cabrón! ¿Has estado en esto desde el principio verdad? ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? ¡Conspiración! ¡Todo es una puta conspiración! …" – y blablablá. Lovino no paraba de gritar, dando vueltas de un lado a otro acusando al Ludwig, quien lo miraba con una gotita en la frente y expresión extraña.

Si Lovino seguía así, enfrascado en su mundo lleno de conspiraciones, los iban a descubrir. Ludwig no tenía otra opción …

Con un hábil salto, se introdujo en la habitación a través de la ventana. Se acercó raudo hacia el italiano y con un ágil movimiento felino le agarró por la cintura y lo cargo en su hombro.

No hace falta decir que Lovino chilló, escandalizado e indignado como nunca estuvo en la vida.

"¡Chigiiiiiiii! ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para cargarme como un vulgar saco de patatas?" – empezó a aporrearle la espalda con los puños y a patalear como un demente. – "Bájame bastardo. ¡Te patearé los huevos!"

Ignorando las continuas protestas, Ludwig se escabulló por la misma ventana por la que había entrado y corrió lejos, muy lejos del lugar. Al llegar a la valla, atravesó el acceso por el que el italiano se había colado en el recinto. Una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie había percibido su presencia, dejó a Lovino en el suelo , quien se apartó lejos de él a la velocidad del rayo y le miró de forma homicida.

"…"

"… Bueno … ahora que estás más tranquilo podemos hablar de …"

"¡Cabrón-bastardo-traidor-ojala-te-castren-! " – y una retahíla de insultos sin fin escaparon de sus labios a velocidad vertiginosa.

Ludwig suspiró, llevando la palma de su mano a su rostro y suplicando paciencia a Dios. Sus orejitas se agitaron y permanecieron gachas frente a su creciente frustración. Su enfado provocaba que los pelos de su rabito de gato se pusiesen de punta, como los de un gatito enojado.

Cansado, llevo una mano aguantada hacia la malhablada boca de Lovino, haciéndole callar, mientras este se retorcía, aun más enfurecido.

"¡Lovino! ¡No soy un traidor y no formo parte de ninguna conspiración! ¡Estoy aquí para recuperar a mi hermano!"

Tras decir esto, Lovino se dignó _por fin_ a callarse y dejar de patalear, dirigiendo una mirada desconfiada y sorprendida al supuesto traidor.

¿Ludwig tenía un hermano?

Jamás había oído que lo tuviera. En realidad, jamás le había oído mencionar a ningún miembro de su familia … .Es como si el alemán nunca le hubiese querido hablar de su pasado. Ni siquiera de su vida presente. Aunque, para ser sincero, a Lovino no le interesaba ni una mierda su vida.

Al ver como el italiano consiguió calmarse, el rubio apartó su mano y Lovino lo miró expectante, con el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación con aire impaciente.

"Antes de nada" – aclaró Ludwig –"Dime que estás haciendo aquí … ¿No serás uno de ellos? ¿no?" – añadió, comenzando a desconfiar. No entendía por qué razón ese chico se entraba ahí.

"¿Qué?" – exclamó exageradamente horrorizado y ofendido – "¿Yo uno de ellos? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ellos me robaron a _mi _Antonio! ¡Mío! ¡Soy su amo!"

Ludwig le miró estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y murmurando un sonido incomprensible, con una gotita en su frente.

Lovino, de pronto, fue consciente de sus palabras.

¡La madre que lo parió! ¡Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas! ¡Y encima delante de este tipo! ¡Chigiii!

Y a cada segundo, su cara se fue tornando más y más roja. Se sonrojó tanto que prácticamente _BRILLABA_ en la oscuridad. ¡Maldición! ¡Odiaba su cara y sus estúpidos sonrojos exagerados!

"¿Q-Quién … Quién es Antonio?" – preguntó Ludwig con cautela, después de esperar paciente a que Lovino volviera en sí.

"Él … e-es … es como tú. T-Tiene rabo y orejas de color castaño, como su pelo. Y-Y unos ojos verdes …" – le respondió bajito, casi tímidamente.

"¡España!" – exclamó el alemán. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Por eso estaba Lovino en ese lugar tan inesperado.

"Ehh … ¿España? … si … es un país … ¿Y qué con eso?"

"No lo entiendes" – dijo Ludwig, bajando su tono de voz hasta hablar casi en susurro, mirando atento a su alrededor con nerviosismo – "Toman nuestro país de origen como clave. Para ellos, yo soy Alemania. 'Antonio', como tú le llamas, es España."

Lovino amplió sus ojos ante la información. Sospechosamente, Ludwig parecía saber mucho sobre esto …

"¿Cómo sabes tú tod-… ?"

"España y yo estuvimos ahí. ¡Mi hermano nunca pudo salir de ahí! … Nos tenían apresados. Nos … hacían cosas horribles …" – respondió de forma atropellada, mirando a su alrededor - "Sé que buscas explicaciones, pero no podemos quedarnos más aquí. Es peligroso. Esos dos podrían descubrirnos . Lo que necesitamos ahora mismo es ayuda si es que realmente queremos tener alguna posibilidad de rescatar a nuestros seres queridos … "

"¿Y quién mierda crees tú que nos va a ayudar?" – reclamó furioso, dando un golpe a la valla – "Estamos solos"

"Dos personas estarían dispuestas a unirse" – susurró Alemania. Lovino tan solo emitió débiles murmullos desaprobatorios como respuesta.

El rubio ignoró aquella fulminante mirada que el castaño le estaba dirigiendo y se dedicó a tapar la entrada por la que ambos accedieron . Intentó ocultarla lo máximo posible con las hojas de los arbustos, con la intención de que nadie percibiera que alguien más había entrado a esa propiedad.

"Ese agujero en la valla … lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad?"

"Así es. Vine a investigar, para trazar mi plan definitivo … No creo que Feliciano esté muy contento con la idea de que yo viniese solo … " – aclaró el chico, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Seguramente, Feli estaría preocupado. El italiano quiso ir con él, pero Ludwig no lo permitió. No quería que sufriera ningún peligro. Si le pasaba algo a su actual … novio (aun le costaba decirlo sin sonrojarse) no se lo perdonaría nunca. Jamás. El aleman era como su angel guardian. Aquel que se preocupaba por cada herida que el italiano tuviera, por mucho que lo intentase disimular, desviando su mirada ligeramente sonrojado, un poco abrumado ante sus sentimientos.

Da igual lo que Feliciano insistiera. No podía permitir que lo acompañara hasta este infierno.

"¿Feliciano lo sabía? ¿Sabía sobre tu verdadera identidad?" – preguntó el mayor de los italianos.

"Lo supo siempre … él me encontró. También fue él quien me cuidó y me dio este nombre humano."

Lovino no sabía cómo sentirse ante aquello que había dicho _'Alemania'_. Por una parte, se sentía terriblemente enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía Feliciano a mentirle de ese modo? ¡Y encima tenía la caradura de llamarlo zoofilico! _¡Será cabrón!_ ¡Ya verá cuando llegue a casa! ¡Maldita sea!

Oh dios … como echaba de menos su pelotita anti-estrés …

Por otro lado, la historia de Ludwig y Feliciano le recordaba muchísimo a la suya propia. No podía evitar sentir cierta empatía y compasión. Si es que en el fondo tenía un corazón muy grande, amable y dulce …

…

¡Que si, maldición! ¡Él también tenía su corazoncito!

…

Una vez borradas las pistas, los dos jóvenes huyeron de allí, a paso rápido pero cauto.

Esta era su retirada, pero no el fin de su guerra.

* * *

><p>"¡Vuelve aquí maldito bastardo!" – gritó ensordecedoramente mientras tiraba a su hermano menor toda clase de objetos conocidos y desconocidos.<p>

"P-Pero, ¡Lovinooo! ¡No podía dejar que sospecharas! ¡Y como de repente preguntaste lo del amor imposible yo …! ¡Socorrooo! ¡Doitsuuu! ¡Dile que no fue mi intención llamarlo zoofilico! ¡Doitsuuu!"

"Ya veo … así que después de todo España también consiguió escapar por si mismo. Lástima que perdiera la gran mayoría de sus recuerdos en el proceso." – murmuró Ludwig pensativo, más hablando para sí mismo que para los presentes allí reunidos. Mayormente porque los presentes no le hacían ni puto caso.

Harto de hablar consigo mismo (y viendo como Lovino tenía cada vez mejor punteria), se levantó de golpe pegando un puñetazo y gritando a todo pulmón que se callasen de una vez.

Los allí presentes dejaron de hablar. Incluso dejaron de moverse, contemplándole con ojos muy abiertos.

"Como iba diciendo …"- continuó Ludwig con tono frustrado - "Solo cuando nuestro cuerpo está débil podemos transformarnos en gatos normales y corrientes, ya que con esa forma gastamos mucha menos energía. La primera vez que nos transformamos en un autentico gato, perdemos todos nuestros recuerdos, debido a la metamorfosis que sufre nuestro cuerpo. Sin embargo, a mí no me quedó más remedio que sacrificar mi memoria y adoptar dicha forma para poder escapar de ese horrible lugar por medio de los estrechos conductos de ventilación. Una vez superada la primera experiencia, podemos transformarnos de nuestra forma de gato a nuestra forma hibrida sin problemas. Yo ya he recuperado gran parte de mis recuerdos y habilidades humanas, incluyendo el habla, pero sigo sin tener memoria alguna de mi vida antes de estar en ese … hospital … por llamarlo de algún modo. Lo único que recuerdo claramente de mi vida anterior es a … a él … mi hermano, … Prusia."

Todos los presentes en la sala escuchaban en absoluto silencio al oír la mención de su hermano. Incluso Lovino.

"Su sonrisa altanera y deslumbrante, el tono enérgico de su voz al llamarme con ímpetu …" – Murmuró Alemania. Un deje de añoranza y tristeza teñían sus cálidas palabras al hablar de su hermano perdido, aun en las garras de esa gente. - " Prusia … Así es como le llamaban. Mayormente para distinguirnos, ya que ambos somos alemanes." – Suspiró con añoranza – "Tan solo quiero que vuelva .Quiero volver a verlo una vez más … .Le … l-le echo de menos." – declaró sinceramente con voz muy suave.

"¡Jajajaja~!"

Una risa escandalosa rompió de pronto el silencio de la sala, provocando que Feli se sobresaltara y diese un brinco hacia los brazos de su hermano. El hermano mayor refunfuñó mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima con mil y un insultos.

"Jajaja. ¡No te preocupes, Ludwig! ¡El héroe está aquí, dispuesto a salvar a la humanidad entera si hace falta!"

"Dios … " - murmuró Lovino estrujando su pelotita anti-estrés. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay en la Tierra tenían que llamar precisamente a Alfred para ayudarlos? Después de todo, tan solo era un humano normal y corriente.

_¿Por qué?_

Vale, en el fondo sabía la respuesta. Se la habían repetido ya más de mil veces. El rubio había descubierto por pura casualidad el secreto de Ludwig hace muy poco tiempo. Y vale, está muy bien que estuviera deseoso de ayudar. Pero ... ¿de verdad esa es razón suficiente para cargar con la condena de soportarle todo el santo día?

Bueno, en realidad, no había nadie en este mundo que soportara. Pero para Lovino, este chico en especial era mortalmente irritante. Tanto que lo único que quería en estos momentos es pegarse un tiro. Preferiblemente, con una pistola Colt 1911 calibre.45 ACP …

Ya que se iba a pegar un tiro, lo haría con estilo y con su arma favorita …

"Jajaja~ ¡Ya verás que bien va a salir todo! ¡Va a ser como quitarle el caramelo a un niño!"

"¿Seguro?" – preguntó Feliciano – "Porque quitarle un caramelo a un niño es mucho más complicado de lo que parece … "

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Confia en mí! Your hero is coming to save you!"

La pelotita anti-estrés de Lovino estaba a punto de estallar …

"Y … bueno. ¿Qué te hacían allí, macho pata- … Ludwig?" – preguntó el mayor de los italianos intentando ignorar a su hermano y a Alfred, que brincaban contentos con un optimismo enfermizo e ilógico.

"N-No me acuerdo bien. – le respondió confuso – " Lo que más recuerdo son esas inyecciones. Nos las ponían casi todos los días. Sentía el liquido abrasador recorriendo mis venas y prácticamente quemándolas a cada paso. Dolía. Mucho. Era como si mi cuerpo se estuviese abrasando por dentro. También recuerdo que nos mantenían encerrados en celdas individuales. De vez en cuando nos sacaban a un patio vallado, pero siempre con vigilancia. A veces, cuando nos iban a inyectar un suero especial, nos encerraban a todos en una celda compartida cerca del laboratorio, para irnos sacando de uno en uno e inyectarnos el liquido. Fue allí, en la celda compartida donde conocí a los demás nekos. Cinco en total. Incluyéndome a mí, a los que ya sabéis … y …"

"¡A MÍ~!" – exclamó un nuevo visitante, que se había colado por la ventana. Nada más llegar, se quitó su incomoda gorra, dejando al descubierto unas preciosas orejitas rubias, como el color de su pelo. Su cola de gato se movía con gracia a cada paso. – "Siento llegar un poco tarde a nuestra reunión secreta. Estaba un poco ocupado"

Lovino quedó congelado al oír esa voz. Una voz que conocía muy bien.

Esto no podía ser posible.

"Lovino … Te ruego paciencia, por favor"- replicó Alemania, llevando la palma de su mano a su rostro, totalmente frustrado - " Él va a ayudarnos también. Escapó conmigo durante la huida del hospital y se alojó en casa de Feliciano junto a mí. Aunque, lo que él quería era vivir solo hasta que trazásemos el plan para liberar a Antonio y los demás. Él quería un empleo para pagar el alquiler de su propio piso … y fue por eso por lo que insistimos tanto en que le contrataras como _tu cocinero_ …"

"¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué nunca me quitaba el gorro? Mon cheri~" – preguntó melosamente Francis, alias _'Francia'_

"¡CHIGIIIIIIII~~!"

Un grito desgarrador fue lo único que se oyó en todo el barrio.

"Bueno" – dijo Feliciano, mientras se taponaba los oídos después de tres minutos aguantando el alarido – "No se lo ha tomado tan mal"

Alemania le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a su novio mientras que Alfred y Francia se presentaban, haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo demás.

"Que alguien me ponga la pierna encima para que no levante cabeza ..." – suplicó un abatido Lovino, después de terminar de gritar.

"¿Que decías , fratello?"

"¿Alguien tiene una pistola Colt 1911 calibre.45 ACP?"

* * *

><p><strong>Muy lejos de ahi:<strong>

"¿Ya le administraste el sedante?"

"Si, pero el peliblanco sigue resistiéndose. No creo que sea recomendable subir la dosis. En cuanto al sujeto 4º, el espécimen España, aún sigue inestable emocionalmente. Deberíamos inyectarle AF3"

"Lovino ..."

Murmuró una voz quebrada tras frios barrotes de acero

"Te extraño. Te extraño mucho, Lovi"

...

Pero nadie escuchó su lamento.

* * *

><p>¡Tachan! En el próximo capitulo irán al rescate. ¿Qué les estarán haciendo al <strong>pobre Prusia neko<strong> y **España neko?** Dx

¿Conoceremos al quinto neko?

¿Y al malo malísimo y su secuaz ruso?

¿Visteis? Los miembros del Bad friends trio son gatos, wiii! :D

Y en cuanto a Feliciano, la idea original era que se enterara ahora de lo de Ludwig y sus orejas, pero creo que lo prefiero así. :3

¿Ya veis por qué pedí perdón a Alfred xD?

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> _Tengan en cuenta que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la transformación de Antonio. Parte de sus recuerdos están borrados y los va recuperando poco a poco, así como la capacidad del habla. No recuerda a ninguno de los nekos con claridad._


	10. Summer cat

Mmm No estoy muy segura de si me gusta como quedo el fic . He estado repasando un poquito los primeros capítulos. Creo que Antonio está demasiado salido y cariñoso, incluso para un neko. xD

Por otro lado, la historia a dado un cambio algo brusco. La próxima vez me haré un esquemita para tenerlo más organizado y actualizare pronto. xD

Bueno, si les gusta a los lectores yo estoy contenta. :D

Me han dicho que ponga disclaimer, así que alla va:

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Gracias a dios. Porque si llega a ser mio hubiera puesto tantas bobadas y cosas tan extremadamente gays, que la policía internacional ya me estaría buscando viva o muerta._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Cat <strong>

Aquel lugar seguía siendo tan aterrador como siempre. Como la última que estuvieron allí, en los alrededores del misterioso hospital. Solo que ahora, Ludwig y Lovino no estaban solos. Francis y Alfred les acompañaban y esta vez contaban con una gran ventaja: Francis sabía la combinación secreta que abriría el acceso al nivel inferior de ese tétrico edificio.

"Solo disponemos de armas blancas. No es nuestra intención matar a nadie. No somos barbaros y no jugamos con la vida de la gente, como hacen ellos. No las usen si no es estrictamente necesario." – Aclaró Ludwig, sacando del maletero del viejo coche una cajita con diversos objetos que podían servirles como defensa.

Al sacar la caja, Ludwig se sorprendió al encontrar al lado a una cajita de tomates …

"Qué … ¿Qué hace esto aquí?" – masculló con una extraña expresión, temiéndose lo peor. Puso sus manos sobre la tapa e intentó abrir el misterioso recipiente, mientras la caja comenzó a _'hablar'_ ,gimoteando para que no la abriera. Al final, al usar toda su fuerza para deshacerse de la tapa, Ludwig cayó de culo hacia atrás cuando la tapa cedió.

Alemania lanzó una mirada expectante a la caja para descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Feliciano estaba ahí dentro mirándole apenado y moviendo frenéticamente los brazos …

Había sido descubierto.

"¡Pero se puede saber que haces aquí!" –exclamó el alemán horrorizado – "¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa, a salvo!"

"¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo Ludwig!"

"Uiuiui. Escena pastelosa" – anunció Francis.

"Doitsu. Sé que esto es peligroso, y que te preocupas por mí …" – murmuró Feliciano, con un tono inocente y muy suave, que a oídos de Ludwig sonó como una melodía celestial – "Pero yo también me preocupo por ti. No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que te juegas la vida y yo no tendré la más mínima posibilidad de poderte ayudar."

Sus manos envolvieron con delicadeza las manos del rubio. Cruzaron sus miradas, una color marrón tierra y otra azul cielo. Se perdieron en la infinidad de los ojos de su amor y amante.

"Feliciano …" murmuró Ludwig, sintiendo la brisa cálida del amor (?) acariciando su piel y transportando miles de pétalos de flores de cerezo (que ni siquiera florecían en esa época del año … ).

Y el ambiente cada vez se notaba más y más pasteloso y cursi … y gay …

"No quiero perderte. Si nuestro amor es tan grande, por favor, pasemos por esto juntos, apoyándonos mutuamente. Preocupémonos juntos el uno al otro. Te quiero Doitsu."

Más pétalos les envolvieron …

"¡Y-Yo también te quiero!" – murmuró Ludwig emocionado, aunque intentase ocultarlo.

Mientras, Francis observaba la escena muy rojo y poniendo una expresión que es mejor no describir para conservar la estabilidad psíquica y mental de la humanidad. Por otro lado, Lovino se tiraba de los pelos en una esquina y se daba cabezazos contra una roca. Alfred simplemente comía palomitas y tomaba sorbitos de su refresco, sacado de no se sabe dónde, mientras observaba la escena con aire aburrido.

"¿Vamos a estar así toda la vida o qué? Se supone que somos un equipo de rescate. ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados?" – protestó el americano.

* * *

><p>Francis fue enviado a rastrear la zona para comprobar que no había peligro antes de entrar. Era el más indicado, puesto que sus reflejos felinos le otorgaban mayor ventaja y rapidez. Alemania también podría haberlo hecho, ya que era un hibrido como él, pero no quiso separarse de Feliciano. Había aceptado la ayuda del italiano, pero no pensaba dejarle solo.<p>

Se ocultaron en los arbustos, procurando hacer el menor ruido, hasta la llegada de Francis.

"Todo en calma"- afirmó el francés, dando un ágil salto desde una rama y llegando de improvisto hasta el escondite de sus compañeros.

"¿Estás seguro?" – preguntó Lovino desconfiado.

"¡Claro que si! ¿Te crees que me he estado tocando las bolas todo este tiempo o qué?"

"A lo mejor …" - dijo Lovino con doble ironía, tan dulce como siempre.

"Bien chicos … llegó la hora de la verdad." – Concluyó Alemania. – "Debemos darnos prisa. Hay que encontrarles antes de que les inyecten el AF3."

"¿Qué mierda es eso, bastardo?" – preguntó alarmado el italiano.

"Su tratamiento prolongado borra la memoria" – contestó con preocupación - "No perdamos tiempo. Colémonos en el edificio e introduzcamos el código."

Todos asintieron, conscientes de que todo esto podría acabar bien, o francamente, muy mal.

Y la segunda opción tenía muchísimas más posibilidades de cumplirse …

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió con un chirrido irritante. El código había sido aceptado y ahora se encontraban directamente frente a la larga fila de escaleras que descendían en espiral por un estrecho y profundo abismo.<p>

Tragaron saliva nerviosos. Debían bajar en completa oscuridad para no ser descubiertos.

Y así lo hicieron, con pasos prudentes y silenciosos, comenzaron a descender por aquella infinita oscuridad. De escalón a escalón. Paso a paso. Temerosos de encontrarse por el camino con alguno de sus enemigos. Se sentían como si se estuvieran adentrando directamente en las fauces de un lobo.

Al poner un pie en cada escalón, este producía un irritante chirrido, que en ocasiones les sobresaltaba. Sus rodillas temblaban ante cada sonido inesperado que podía oírse a su alrededor, en la oscuridad. El corazón se aceleraba, presa del miedo. Sabían que se estaban jugando su libertad ... e incluso su vida.

Lovino, a quien nunca le agradó la oscuridad, decidió sacar su móvil. Con la tenue y débil luz del aparato, que no llamaba demasiado la atención y no suponía un peligro, ayudó a los demás a orientarse en aquel inquietante lugar.

Una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras, con cierto alivio al pisar suelo firme, descubrieron otra puerta de acero. Se volvió a introducir la contraseña, y esta se abrió. Tras ella, había una sala iluminada. Ya no podrían camuflarse tan fácilmente.

Con sus corazones bombeando rápido ante la creciente tensión, el equipo se aventuró y dio un paso al frente, entrando en la sala.

Por fortuna, estaba vacía.

Contemplaron el lugar.

Miraras por donde miraras, lo único que se veía era blanco. Todo blanco.

Camillas, sabanas, paredes. Todo.

Grandes y largos focos en el techo iluminaban el recinto, tan silencioso y muerto que provocaba escalofríos.

Dos posibles caminos se expendían ante sus ojos. Ambos eran dos pasillos idénticos. Parecían infinitos e inquietantemente silenciosos.

"Tenemos que separarnos" – susurró Alemania en un tono muy bajo, consciente del tenso y denso ambiente que se respiraba en el recinto. – "Feliciano se viene conmigo. Lovino, Alfred y Francis podrían tomar el camino de la derecha."

"Y por qué yo con vosotros" – preguntó Alfred con curiosidad.

"Porque no podemos dejar a Francis solo con Lovino ... o contigo, o con alguien …"

"Me discriminan" – Se quejó el rubio fingiendo estar dolido, aunque en realidad sonrió un poco.

"No es discriminación. Es sentido común " – murmuró Lovino con sarcasmo, adulando por una vez en su vida la forma de pensar de Ludwig.

"En marcha entonces." – susurró decidido el americano.

Y así, el grupo quedó dividido. Ambas partes se aventuraron a avanzar por los blancos y estrechos pasillos, buscando en ellos sus preguntas sin resolver y la verdad escondida en un aura de misterio y secretismo.

Una pregunta común resonaba en lo más recóndito de sus mentes.

"¿Por qué crearon a estos seres y cuál es la verdadera razón por la que los retenían en este lugar?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Con Francia, Alfred y Lovino:_

Francia iba en cabeza, guiando a los dos humanos por el pasadizo. Se orientaba por medio de sus recuerdos, borrosos y confusos , que aun poseía sobre esta área prohibida.

El olor a humedad era muy fuerte. Casi tanto como el olor a cerrado. Era bastante agobiante caminar por esa zona. Hacía calor, a pesar de los conductos ventilación instalados en el lugar.

Sentían el peligro acechar a cada esquina.

¿Dónde se encontrarían esos dos propietarios que jugaban con la vida de sus nekos? No lo sabían. Por eso su angustia crecía a cada paso.

Al llegar por fin al final del pasillo, se toparon con una bifurcación.

"No deberíamos separarnos más" – susurró Lovino, mirando a ambos caminos.

"No. Es por aquí" –Afirmó Francis con total convicción, señalando hacia el camino de la derecha – "La Sala de la Resurrección" - concluyó con un tono de voz oscuro y serio, más hablando para sí mismo que para los demás.

Al continuar por el camino señalado, los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que se encontraron.

Una gigantesca habitación rodeada de extraños aparatos con infinidad de botones y palancas. En su centro, cinco enormes tubos, llenos de un extraño liquido verdes que prácticamente iluminaba toda la sala, tiñéndola de distintas tonalidades de verde. Iluminaciones verdosas reflejadas en paredes blancas, creando extrañas sombras y reflejos.

"Sala de la Resurrección" – confirmó Francis con tono solemne - "También llamada: Sala de las Incubadoras."

"E-Esos tubos … con esa cosa asquerosa … s-son …"

"Incubadoras. Así es. Todos venimos de ahí. Por mucho que haya recuperado la memoria, yo nunca he podido recordar absolutamente nada de mi vida antes de despertar en este lugar por primera vez. Me pregunto si alguna vez los nekos tuvimos vida antes de llegar acá. Yo antes creía que nos crearon aquí, con cuerpo humano en estado adulto. Pero Alemania dice que se acuerda de jugar con Prusia en el exterior … cuando ambos eran niños. Desde que se despertó de su letargo en la incubadora, él siempre supo que era su hermano. Supongo que eso significa que teníamos una vida normal antes de llegar aquí. Sin embargo, no podemos recordar nada más. Es como si se hubiera borrado por completo esa parte de nuestras vidas. No recuerdo mi infancia. Ni siquiera mi adolescencia. "

Mientras escuchaba el relato de Francia, Alfred se dirigió a las incubadoras y tocó la superficie de vidrio, inspeccionándola con detenimiento. Estaba helada. El frió entumeció sus dedos y permaneció en su piel.

"¿Solo hay estas? ¿Cinco incubadoras?" – preguntó Alfred sorprendido, mirándolas con atención.

"Si. Somos cinco en total."

"¿Cinco …?" – repitió el americano pensativo – "Alemania, Francia, España, Prusia y … ¿y quien más?"

"¡Él!" – Exclamó Francia al comprobar que la incubadora situada al fondo de la sala no estaba vacía …

En ella, un pálido rubio con grandes orejas de gato yacía inmóvil, flotando en ese extraño liquido verdoso, viscoso y burbujeante. Su cola envolvía su cuerpo, que flotaba ingrávido en posición fetal.

Alfred amplió sus ojos a más no poder. Con pasos temblorosos, se fue acercando a la incubadora. Su corazón bombeando en su pecho. Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veía. No podía desviar su mirada, clavada en aquel ser.

¿Conocía a ese hombre?

No.

No podía ser.

Sus rasgos son diferentes, sin embargo, guardaba cierta similitud. Se parecía mucho a su antiguo cuidador. El que venía a cuidarle de pequeñito a su casa, en América_. _

Sin embargo, a pesar de la similitud, no eran la misma persona.

No …

Eran bastante distintos, ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento.

Porque ese ser era simplemente …

"Hermoso …" – murmuró, acariciando el cristal frio como el hielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Alemania y Feliciano:_

Alemania y Feliciano caminaban el uno junto al otro, pendientes de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Feliciano se dejó guiar por el alemán, atravesando numerosas salas hasta que llegaron a una en especial. Era grande y circular. En sus paredes, decenas de celdas con barrotes se encontraban empotradas a la blanca superficie.

La sorpresa de Alemania fue grande al descubrir a cierta persona apoyada sobre los barrotes de una de esas celdas.

El susodicho pareció advertir su presencia, ya que se giró levemente para encontrarse cara a cara con aquellos que le interrumpían en su solitario encierro. Sus ojos rojos como el rubí parecieron brillar con una chispa de alegría al contemplarles.

Permanecieron inmóviles, incapaces de creer lo que estaban viendo, hasta que no quedo duda alguna. No era una ilusión. ¡Era real!

"¡Oh dios! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡Hermanito! ¡Has venido a salvar al increíble yo! No es como si el increíble yo necesitara ayuda … ¡pero es muy amable por parte de hermanito! "

"¡Hermano! " – Gritó Ludwig emocionado. Al fin volvía a verlo. ¡A su adorado hermano! Seguía tan cabezota y narcisista como siempre, pero aún así, no pudo evitar que en sus ojos se acumularan pequeñas lagrimillas de felicidad y meneó su rabito de un lado a otro, extremadamente contento. Corrió en dirección a la celda y abrazó a su hermano entre los barrotes, sollozando ligeramente. Prusia le devolvió el abrazo enérgicamente mientras sonría de oreja a oreja socarronamente.

"No es como si el increíble yo estuviera llorando, pero el increíble yo se alegra de ver a hermanito sano y salvo" – lloriqueó Prusia, meneando sus orejitas.

Mientras, Feliciano no pudo evitar sonreír presenciando la escena, contagiado por la cálida sensación de un feliz reencuentro.

¡Al fin Doitsu había encontrado a su hermano!

* * *

><p>Los acechaban.<p>

Una figura misteriosa observaba la escena del reencuentro. Su pelo era blanco y sus ojos eran de color violeta, el mismísimo color del miedo.

Su mano sujetaba un arma peculiar.

No había escapatoria posible.

* * *

><p>Una alarma sonó repentinamente. Su ensordecedor pitido sobresaltó a Alfred, Lovino y Francis, que miraran a todos lados, temiendo lo peor .<p>

Las bombillas rojas iluminaron la sala, provocando más caos y confusión.

"¡Nos han descubierto!" – gritó Francis. – "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"¡Hay que sacar a este chico de ahí!" – exclamó el americano. – "¡No podemos dejarlo atrás! "

Se abalanzó sobre la incubadora, tecleando cualquier botón con la esperanza de dar con el correcto. La maquina emitió un pitido al pulsar el botón de extracción, justo al lado del nombre del espécimen:

_Sujeto nº 5 Inglaterra._

El liquido viscoso comenzó a descender. Finalmente, la incubadora se abrió. El neko cayó en brazos del rubio, inconsciente y débil.

"¡Vámonos!" – Gritó Francis. Si no se apresuraban no saldrían de allí jamás.

Jamás …

"¡Y qué pasa con Antonio bastardos! ¡No me iré sin él!"

El ruido de un disparó tomó a todos desprevenidos. A los pocos segundos, Lovino y Alfred vieron como Francis caía al suelo inconsciente. Una especie de dardo con un liquido transparente estaba clavado en su cuello.

Un hombre japonés, de pelo corto y ojos oscuros como dos abismos, lo miraba sin emoción aparente. - "Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías a por tus compañeros"

_¿Este hombre es el causante de esta locura?_ - pensaron frenéticamente, presas del miedo. Estaban perdidos. Habían sido descubiertos.

Entonces, el hombre desvió lentamente su mirada gélida hacia los dos humanos.

Lovino y Alfred comenzaron a correr, pero antes de salir de aquella sala, Lovino fue alcanzado por uno de esos dardos, y cayó al suelo. Derrotado.

En medio del ensordecedor pitido, las luces rojas como la sangre, y toda esa locura, el americano huyó, llevando en brazos al 5º neko, el menor de los cinco.

La puerta de acero estaba cerca. Muy cerca …

Pero cuando se acercó a paso atropellado a la salida, sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello.

Un dardo.

"¿P-Por qué?" – susurró abatido mientras caía al suelo, aferrándose al neko que yacía en sus brazos.

Una lagrima escapó de sus ojos.

Y cayó al suelo.

Su visión se volvió oscura.

Sus músculos se entumecían.

Su consciencia le abandonaba.

Todo estaba perdido.

Habían fracasado.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Que no. Que <strong>no es el fin<strong>. Es solo por fastidiar ...

En el próximo capitulo se aclararan todas las dudas que están en el aire: el origen de los nekos, el por qué de todo y blablabla

PD: La canción del titulo es muy bonita, según yo. :3


	11. Mean Kitty Song

Espero aclarar algunos cabos sueltos con este capi :D

* * *

><p><strong>Mean Kitty Song <strong>(Canción del gatito malvado)

* * *

><p>Lovino abrió sus ojos lentamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la cabeza y el cuello. Su visión era levemente borrosa. No entendía que había pasado ni dónde estaba.<p>

Empezó a frotar sus ojos e incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. Las nauseas casi le hacen vomitar al tratar de incorporarse. Todo a su alrededor parecía girar como una noria y le era imposible concentrarse en nada en particular. Trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente, una y otra vez, hasta regular su respiración.

Al cabo de un rato, su visión fue mejorando y comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor. El exceso de luz que invadía el lugar era cegador. Tenía mucho frío.

De su mente se fue despejando esa inmensa neblina que la cubría. Sus sentidos se recuperaron y sus oídos al fin percibieron unos murmullos tras su espalda.

Al girarse, aun confuso y desorientado, se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en una amplia celda. Sin posibilidad de huida. Tras él, en un rincón de esa prisión, estaban todos sus compañeros, murmurando entre sí.

Todos habían sido capturados. Incluso Alemania y Feliciano.

También estaba presente un chico albino que nunca había visto antes. El desconocido conversaba muy animado con Ludwig, y Lovino pudo notar el fuerte acento alemán que teñía cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios. Sin duda, ese chico albino debía ser hermano del rubio. Al fin, Ludwig pudo encontrarlo. Había hallado a su hermano perdido. Lástima que el alemán tuvo que perder su libertad a cambio de recuperarle.

Por otro lado, en el rincón contrario, otro rubio permanecía sentado de una forma bastante peculiar, tal y como lo haría un gato. Parecía algo nervioso ante el repentino número de personas que se habían acumulado en su solitaria prisión. Se encontraba al lado de Alfred y no parecía dispuesto a marcharse de ahí. De vez en cuando, miraba al americano de reojo, con el ceño fruncido y con un adorable puchero. Sin duda, ese chico era el neko que habían encontrado Francia, Alfred y él. Es bueno saber que el neko ha despertado y se encuentra bien.

En realidad, es bueno saber que todos están bien. Que ahora todos estaban juntos.

Sin embargo …

No estaba _él_ …

Él …

Ese neko idiota y adorable …

Lovino suspiró pesadamente y miró a su alrededor. Estaba acompañado … pero se sentía tan solo.

Retuvo un par de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes. No iba a llorar. Eso sería estúpido. Pero …

Se sentía fatal … y creía saber el porqué. Era más que evidente. Tenía que admitirlo. Le extrañaba. Le extrañaba muchísimo.

"Antonio …" – susurró gentilmente.

De pronto, percibió que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

Alguien …

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus esperanzas fueron renovadas.

Giró la cabeza lentamente en dirección a esa persona …

No era posible.

Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

Un lametón en la mejilla le despertó de su ensoñación. Ese alguien embozó una radiante sonrisa. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del italiano.

"Lovino … te he echado de menos. Antonio te ha echado muchísimo de menos …" – dijo sonriente, con sus ojos llorosos, debido a la alegría de volver a ver a su ser amado.

Lovino se quedó inmóvil.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Llevó una mano a su boca, mirando con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas al único ser que cautivo su corazón. Una alegría inmensa y desbordante se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Y le abrazó. Abrazó fuerte a aquel neko como si su vida dependiese de ello.

_Dependía de ello_.

Sollozó en su hombro mientras atraía su cuerpo hacia él y lo estrechaba fuerte contra el suyo.

Su Antonio. Oh dios, gracias. Gracias.

"Perdóname, Lovi. No debí actuar así. La culpa es de Antonio. Perdóname. Perdona a Antonio, por favor. Por favor. Lovi. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero." – y cada 'te quiero' vino acompañado de un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla – "Te quiero mucho, Lovi."

"¡Cállate, bastardo!" – lloriqueó entrecortadamente, hablando entre sollozos. – "No vuelvas a marcharte nunca. Jamás. No me dejes solo. No me dejes solo. Te necesito." – sollozó – "T-Te … t-te … qu…"

"¡Qué bonito!" - Interrumpió de repente Prusia, sobresaltando a los dos enamorados y destrozando, aplastando, y fulminando un romántico reencuentro – "¡Es la escena más conmovedora que ha visto el increíble yo! ¡Y eso que el increíble yo ha visto muchas cosas! Kesesesesese . ¿Y … quienes sois vosotros?"

Y la atmosfera romántica quedó en ese instante completamente arruinada, completamente aplastada como una cucaracha pisoteada ...

"¡Hola! ¡Antonio es Antonio!" – dijo animadamente el castaño intentando presentarse (a su manera) al '_desconocido', _mientras Lovino fulminaba al albino con su mirada, dispuesto a matarlo con sus ojos como única arma. Y como siguiera mirándolo de esa forma lo iba a conseguir ...

El italiano daba muchísimo miedo en esos momentos.

"¡Hola! Kesesese ¡El increíble yo es el increíble Prusia! ¡Encantado!" – le saludó el otro, sin la menor idea de quién era el moreno.

"Ya nos conocíamos. Y yo me acuerdo muy bien de vosotros dos, pero hola de todas formas." – dijo Francia socarronamente, saludando alegre a sus dos queridos amigos, que por desgracia aun no se acordaban de él.

"¡Oh dios! ¡El cocinero que metió mano a mi amo!" – gritó España horrorizado.

"No te preocupes, España. No te lo voy a robar." – dijo Francia abrazando a Antonio – "En el fondo sabes bien que no lo haría~. ¡No veas lo mucho que te he echado de menos! Pronto recuperaras tu memoria y recordaras a tu buen amigo Francia … y nuestros viejos tiempos~ …"

"¿Ehh? ¿viejos tiempos?" – preguntó Antonio dejándose abrazar sin la menor resistencia.

"¡Ni tiempos ni mierdas! ¡Aléjate de Antonio!" – gritó el italiano horrorizado en un ataque de histeria. - "¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito una pelotita anti-estrés!"

"Ya veréis chicos." – exclamó Francis dirigiéndose a España y Prusia - "Saldremos de esta y formaremos una pandilla imparable. Ya he pensado en el nombre y todo: ¡Bad Friends trio~!"

"¡Suena tan increíble como el increíble yo! ¡Formaremos una banda de rock y tocaremos la guitarra con el rabo! ¡Neko Bad Friends Trio Rock Stars!"

"¡Y qué os parece Bad Touch Trio!" – dijo emocionadísimo neko España, dejándose llevar por esa gente loca.

"¡Por DIOS! ¡Que alguien me lleve al laboratorio y me _diseccionen_ para así no tener que estar encerrado con un montón de dementes que parecen haberse olvidado de la situación en la que nos encontramos!" – refunfuñó Lovino dándose un cabezazo contra los barrotes.

"A Iggy no gusta Bad Friends Trio. Antonio ruidoso." – protestó el 5º neko, que le miraba con una venita en la frente.

"¡Antonio piensa que eres un antipático!" – exclamó el acusado. Ambos no tardaron en ponerse a la defensiva, mirándose directo a los ojos mientras parecían saltar chispas entre ellos. Emitieron un sonido muy parecido al de dos gatos muy cabreados y a punto de pelearse. Incluso el pelo de ambos se erizó, al igual que el rabo y las orejas.

"Ne. Que monos, ¿Verdad Doitsu? Incluso cuando se cabrean. " – dijo Feliciano mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su neko. Alemania, un poco sonrojado, desvió la mirada.

"Si ya se comportan así, que será cuando el encierro nos vuelva locos …" – replicó Alemania, dando un brinco cuando Feliciano le acarició la punta de su orejita. No pudo evitar ronronear. – "Feliciano, ¡n-no toques ahí!"

"¿Ve … ?"

"¡Iggy! ¡Deja de pelear!" – le recriminó el americano, sujetándolo por detrás e intentando detener la pelea. – "Eres una mascota conflictiva"

"Lo que necesita es un dueño. Si salimos de esta … Alfred podría serlo~" – dijo Francia con malicia y demasiado optimismo. Rió al ver como los rubios se sonrojaban. – "Ah~ Se respira amor por todos lados. Y en cambio yo nada …" – y el francés comenzó a deprimirse, hasta que … - "Oye … Prusia … ¿tú estás libre, no?"

Prusia le lanzó una mirada espantada y enojada. – "¡No! ¡Yo soy tan increíble que solo conmigo mismo basta y sobra!"

-.-.-.-.-

De pronto, el ruido de unos pasos los alertó a todos. Todo el _'buen'_ ambiente quedó estropeado por completo ante la repentina tensión. El peligro se acercaba. Pasos firmes y decididos.

No tardó en aparecer por aquella puerta hecha de barrotes un hombre ruso, acompañado de un joven japonés.

"Nuestro jefe quiere veros …" – dijo con serenidad el japonés.

Entonces…

¿No era ese chico el jefe? ¿Enserio?

¿Hay alguien más implicado?

Todos quedaron en shock frente a la noticia.

"Vamos armados, el centro de máxima seguridad está activado. Todas las salas están blindadas. Jamás saldríais de aquí sin la nueva contraseña. Y jamás la vais a averiguar por vuestra cuenta porque es imposible. Es inútil huir." – afirmó el ruso – "Seguidnos tranquilamente. Estamos dispuestos a negociar …"

Les miraban desconfiados. Aun así, accedieron. No tenían más remedio.

Recelosos, se dejaron llevar por los diferentes pasillos del recinto. Pudieron comprobar que a su alrededor todas las medidas de seguridad se habían reforzado enormemente, tal y como dijeron. Esto no pintaba nada bien …

El ruso y el japonés los guiaron por las diferentes salas, hasta llegar a una estancia con un ascensor en medio de la salita. Uno de sus secuestradores puso su mano sobre el detector de huellas dactilares que se encontraba justo al lado de elevador. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y todos subieron a él.

El camino continuó en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de un amplió despacho.

El japonés tocó la puerta y esperó educadamente a que le concedieran el permiso.

"Entren" – respondió una voz muy … muy peculiar.

Esa voz … esa voz …era …

"Sean respetuosos. Al jefe no le gustan los maleducados~" – el ruso interrumpió los frenéticos pensamientos de los capturados. – "Entren y guarden la calma. Como ya he dicho, estamos dispuestos a ... negociar. Kol kol kol~~"

Lovino y Feliciano se abrazaron y los demás sintieron un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo al oír esa risa extraña y demoniaca. Era escalofriante.

Sin más, abrieron la puerta con el corazón palpitando fuerte en el pecho. Quien sabe que hombre inhumano y horrible se escondería dentro de ese despacho …

Al entrar, el grupo se encontró con una amplia habitación, con muchísimos estantes repletos de papeles. En el fondo de la gigantesca sala se encontraba una mesa caoba justo delante de una gran ventana que ocupaba la gran amplitud de la sala. En el escritorio caoba había una silla cómoda y confortable , en la que se acomodaba una persona de espaldas a ellos. No podían ver su rostro. Tampoco podían ver la figura del hombre misterioso, ya que el asiento era alto y amplió.

"Jefe … hemos traído a los nekos y a estos humanos. Son los que hemos capturado. Tal y como dijiste, volvieron aquí para rescatar a los otros especímenes."

"Si. Gracias por vuestro trabajo chicos." – contestó serenamente una voz autoritaria.

Los allí presentes quedaron congelados al oir esa voz …

Era …

No me digas que … esa voz es … el jefe es …

De pronto, el jefe giró su asiento rotatorio lentamente, mostrando a todos su verdadero rostro.

Todos soltaron un sonido de exclamación y sorpresa, excepto sus subordinados .

"E-Eres … eres …"

"Soy la heredera del projecto Neko K-18 y sus cinco especímenes híbridos " – exclamó una voz enérgica y no muy femenina - "Mi nombre es Elizabeta. Dueña y propietaria de este antiguo hospital infeccioso. La verdadera dueña de estos especímenes. Vosotros sois mis nekos … "

Se produjo un extraño silencio lleno de confusión.

"El jefe es una _'jefa'_ …" – murmuró España.

"Maldita sea. ¿Para que la llaman jefe sino es un hombre? Que ganas de confundir a la gente …" – murmuró Lovino enojado mientras miraba a la mujer como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

"Siempre le hemos llamado así~" – canturreó el ruso.

"Me alegra veros de nuevo, mis queridos nekos. Es un placer que hayáis vuelto al lugar que os pertenece, con la persona a la que pertenecéis"

"¡El increíble yo no puede ser de nadie más que del increíble yo!" – protestó Prusia indignado.

"¡Cállate! ¡Eres el espécimen más irritante de todos!" – le regaño la húngara con expresión terriblemente enrabiscada y con una sartén en la mano, sacado de no se sabe dónde.

Se ve que a la chica no le caía muy bien el neko albino.

Los demás miraban la escena totalmente traumatizados ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tomen asiento, por favor." – dijo el japonés, cuyo nombre era Kiku.

Una vez se sentaron y se calmó un poco el ambiente, el _'jefe' _empezó a colocar unos papeles sobre la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

"Mírenlos" – dijo suave, pero firmemente. Señaló a los papeles que había estado colocando. – "Estos documentos serán más convincentes que cualquier palabra que salga de mi boca. En ellos está toda la verdad. Ya no puedo esconderla más ..."

Todos tomaron los papeles con desconfianza y empezaron a ojearlos. A cada palabra que leían, se sentían más angustiados y desorientados.

"Q-Qué … ¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó Feliciano, un tanto asustado.

"Contratos. Es un pacto. El que vosotros aceptasteis … cuando erais humanos normales y corrientes." – sentenció la mujer – "Todos los experimentos, todas las pruebas que os hicimos, todos los días de encierro. Todo eso consta en el contrato. Y vosotros lo aceptasteis todo. Nos disteis vuestro absoluto consentimiento. Los cinco. Nos entregasteis vuestras vidas. Desde entonces, siempre nos habéis pertenecido."

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Jamás aceptaríamos esto!" – le recriminó Alemania. Estaba furioso. Sabía que esa mujer mentía. Porque eso era totalmente imposible. ¿Cómo iban ellos a dejarles experimentar con sus cuerpos como si fueran ratas de laboratorio? ¡Los habían engañado! ¡No puede ser verdad!

"Los contratos son absolutamente verdaderos. Mira la fecha. Mira el estado en el que se encuentran. ¡Mira tu firma en él!" – contrarrestó la chica, devolviendo una mirada llena de furia al rubio. – "Ni se te ocurra acusarme de mentirosa."

"Debiste haber hecho alguna trampa. Nadie aceptaría ser tu conejillo de indias para experimentos extraños sacados de tu mente retorcida." – protestaron varios más. El ambiente comenzaba a tensarse enormemente entre ambos bandos.

"¡Lo aceptasteis!" – reafirmó Elizabeta enérgicamente, dando un puñetazo a la mesa - "Porque no teníais nada que perder. Estabais destinados a morir. Y eso mismo es lo que pasó: moristeis. _¡Todos muertos!_" - sentenció.

En sus ojos no había ni un solo apéndice de burla. El tono de voz de la chica era serio y firme. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¿Q-Que?" – murmuraron todos incrédulos, pero los ojos de la mujer reflejaban sinceridad. Todos quedaron mudos ante sus palabras.

"¿Sabéis por qué crearon este hospital, verdad? … La infección … Hace mucho tiempo, aproximadamente un siglo, el 65% de la población de la zona fue aniquilada por una grave infección." – comenzó la húngara con un tono serio y más calmado, sentándose en su escritorio y revelándoles la ansiada verdad.

"El virus K-18. Absolutamente imparable y altamente infeccioso. Letal como ningún otro. Se colaba en el organismo y lo destruía desde dentro hacía afuera, provocando un continuo y agónico sufrimiento. Tan agudo era el dolor que los pacientes veían la muerte no como un castigo, sino como la única salvación. Este hospital se llenó de muerte. Nadie consiguió curarse. Nunca. Vosotros tampoco." – sentenció, mirándoles a los ojos directamente.

"Vosotros visteis con horror como cada miembro de vuestra familia iba cayendo, uno a uno, hasta que os quedasteis solos. Destinados a morir, como todos los demás. Sentíais impotencia y rabia. Por eso, como última voluntad, aceptasteis _'El Pacto'_ … ya que era la única esperanza para encontrar la cura de la infección. Fuisteis los únicos que lo aceptaron. Nadie más estuvo dispuesto a ser _'el conejillo de indias'_ y aceptar los métodos que mi familia ha llevado a cabo durante generaciones. Métodos … _"fuera de la ley"_ por llamarlos de alguna forma." – la húngara hizo una pausa y recorrió con su mirada a cada neko .

" Sin embargo, a pesar de la ilegalidad de esos experimentos, mis antepasados y yo nunca hemos hecho nada sin el consentimiento del afectado en cuestión. Primero, el afectado tenía que firmar El Pacto, es decir, el contrato, accediendo a ser un espécimen de laboratorio. Experimentando con humanos, mi familia daría con la clave de la infección letal" – suspiró, recordando todos los viejos informes con toda aquella información secreta y confidencial.

"Pero … nadie quería colaborar. Nadie más estaba dispuesto a aceptar más dolor." – murmuró entristecida. – "Nadie aceptaba El Pacto. Nadie aceptaba esos métodos. Simplemente se rendían a la muerte. Pero vosotros … erais diferentes. – dijo mirándolos con cierta admiración. – "Os aferrabais a la vida con todas vuestras fuerzas, por vuestras familias perdidas y por incontables vidas inocentes. Uno de mis antepasados os dijo que tendríais que someteros a muchas pruebas dolorosas, y al final, vuestro cuerpo moribundo seria donado a la clínica para encontrar la cura y erradicar al virus. Y aceptasteis … Aceptasteis El Pacto"

Elizabeta sacó de su cajón unos cuantos papeles que parecían muy viejos. Con muchos años a sus espaldas. Estaban levemente deteriorados, pero podían observarse claramente las firmas en puño y letra de todos los nekos allí presentes. Se los pasó a cada uno con calma, mientras seguía relatando su historia.

"Un caso diferente fue el de Inglaterra. Al contrario que los demás, él no se quedó sin familia. Sus hermanos no llegaron a contraer la infección. Creo recordar que uno de ellos era de Escocia …"

"¿F-familia de … de Iggy viva?" – preguntó inseguro Inglaterra, con una leve esperanza palpitando en su corazón.

"No … ya no. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Han muerto. Es ley de vida. Ellos no contaban con nuestros recursos. Sin embargo, creó recordar que en el informe de seguimiento aclaraba que tus hermanos se casaron y tuvieran descendencia. Creo recordar que se mudaron a América."

"Y-Yo … yo vivía en Estados Unidos de pequeño." – dijo Alfred. – "Conocí a un hombre muy parecido a él … Enormemente parecido. Era mi cuidador. Dijo que se llamaba Arthur … en honor a su antepasado muerto por una grave enfermedad …" – susurró Alfred, mirando fijamente a Inglaterra. Este le devolvió una mirada triste y apenada.

Tras un breve silencio incomodo, la húngara continuó.

"Curiosamente, los gatos eran los únicos animales inmunes al virus, así que mis antepasados comenzaron a analizar sus células y fusionarlas con el ser humano, concretamente, a fusionarlas con vuestros cuerpos." – Elizabeta hizo una pausa – "Bueno … en realidad, los topos también eran inmunes … pero … "

"¿Pero …?" - murmuraron intrigadísimos. Comenzaron a asustarse al ver la expresión que empezaba a poner aquella mujer.

"Pero … p-pero … _¡Pero estabais tan monos con la orejitas~! kya~~_"

Todos la miraron con expresiones muy raras.

Muy,muy raras.

"Ejen~ … esto …. Bueno" – tosió un poco, recuperando la seriedad y la compostura.

…

"F-Finalmente, lo consiguieron. K-18 desapareció. Lo erradicaron, … g-gracias a vosotros. Sin embargo … Moristeis después del proceso de experimentación. "

La chica observó las miradas incrédulas y sorprendidas de sus nekos, mirando los contratos.

"Pero eso no es todo" – prosiguió – "Pensaban reanimaros en un futuro lejano. Erais demasiado valiosos para permitir que desaparecierais por completo. Conservamos vuestras células, con la esperanza de crear clones. Y eso mismo sois …"

"C-Clones …"

"Si. Replicas exactas de los humanos originales que una vez fuisteis. Puedo demostrarlo. Os creamos y os mantuvimos en una especie de coma profundo durante años y años dentro de las incubadoras. Erais un milagro para la ciencia, pero también erais un peligro. Vuestros cuerpos no eran solo la cura, sino también el nuevo brote que podría causar una nueva infección sin precedentes. Por eso mismo, la inyecciones y el aislamiento eran absolutamente necesarios. Al menos hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que el virus había sido expulsado y no erais un peligro para la humanidad . También debíamos meteros en las incubadoras de vez en cuando. La sustancia viscosa ralentiza vuestras funciones vitales y conserva intacto vuestro organismo . Es una buena manera indolora de comprobar si el brote infeccioso estaba muerto y es un método ideal para estudiar vuestros cuerpos."

"Dios mio … ¿Qué clase de estudios haría esta mujer con sus cuerpos?" – susurró Lovino temblando.

"Como ya he dicho antes de que me interrumpieran … , al sacaros de las incubadoras, hace apenas un año, las inyecciones eran necesarias, pero estoy segura de que ya no las necesitáis más. No sois una amenaza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya no sois ningún peligro infeccioso, no podemos dejar que os vayáis. Nos pertenecéis."

"¡No es cierto! ¡El contrato aclara que nuestros cuerpos sin vida serán donados a la ciencia! ¿Crees que estamos _sin vida_ ahora mismo? … Antonio no lo cree." – reclamó España, siendo respaldado por todos sus compañeros.

"Además, no somos exactamente las mismas personas que firmaron el contrato, ¿no? Aunque seamos una especie de copia, somos otras existencias diferentes a los originales. ¡El Pacto queda roto!" – reclamó Alemania.

"C-Contrato. No vale" – se quejó Arthur moviendo sus orejitas, haciendo un puchero adorable.

"Lo sé" – masculló Elizabeta de mala gana. – "Pero no puedo dejaros ir. Mi secreto y el de toda mi familia corre peligro"

"Siempre podemos comprar su silencio, Elizabeta" – añadió Kiku tranquilamente – "¿Qué tal si les ofrecemos el KN-18?"

"¿Qué es eso?" - reclamó Alemania desconfiado.

"El tratamiento que te volverá humano de nuevo. Sin cola y orejas. Así podrás volver a existir como un humano normal y no tener que preocuparte jamás por tu pequeño secreto." – dijo señalando a la cola y el rabo.

Los presentes soltaron exclamaciones sorprendidas y comenzaron a murmurar entre si.

"Vuestro silencio por el antídoto … siendo humanos, no podríais demostrar que vuestro testimonio sobre clínicas y hombres-gato es cierta. Y vosotros recuperarías vuestra vida normal … Todos salimos beneficiados … ¿qué os parece?"

"No quiero" – dijo de pronto una voz firme y decidida. Todos miraron a Antonio asombrados.

"A Lovi le gustan mis orejitas. Yo sé que él siempre las mira y la quiere tocar … " - Lovino enrojeció como un semáforo en rojo mientras los nekos le miraban como si fuese el peor pervertido del mundo. Mientras, los humanos lo miraban confundidos sin entender a que venía esa reacción. – "A mí también me gustan mis orejas y mi rabo. Y mis habilidades felinas. Son una parte de mí. Antonio ya no sería Antonio sin ellas. "

"¡Yo tampoco quiero! ¡El increíble yo es mucho más increíble con estas orejas! kesesesese" – saltó el albino de pronto.

"Yo tampoco" – Se unió Francis – "Son glamurosas. Vienen con fetiche incluido. Yo me las quedo."

"¡Pero habéis perdido el juicio!" – gritó Ludwig furioso.

"¡Gracias por el apoyo chicos!" – exclamó Antonio emocionado.

"¡Claro que si, España!" – exclamaron ilusionados tomándose de las manos – "Además, ¿Cómo vamos a formar una famosa banda musical llamada Neko Bad Friends Trio si ni siquiera somos nekos?" – exclamaron llorando emocionadísimos (¿?)

"¿Eso es lo único que os importa, bastardos?"

"No me lo puedo creer" – murmuró Alemania frustrado.

"Ne, ne, Doitsu. Yo les entiendo. Es que te ves muy mono siendo un neko. Aunque si quieres ser humano, yo te seguiré queriendo igual."

"¿Q-Qué?" – titubeó Ludwig ante un inesperado piropo. A-Asi que a Feliciano le parecía … m-mono con ese aspecto … - "Yo … b-bueno. Puede que no sean tan malas la orejas …"

Feliciano lo miró extrañado frente al repentino cambio de actitud, pero sonrió igualmente y le abrazó de forma agobiante.

"Yo … " – comenzó Inglaterra . Miró a Alfred durante unos segundos y desvió la mirada. – "No querer quitar orejas y rabo …"

Siguieron murmurando, formando un ligero alboroto mientras la húngara los miraba sorprendida. Eran gente muy extraña … ¡Y tan monos con esas orejitas y sus sonrojos! ¿Dónde demonios estaba su cámara cuando verdaderamente la necesitaba ?

Pero … eeh … ahora no era el momento …

"Si no vais a aceptar ese trato, tendréis que poneros esto." – dijo la mujer enérgicamente. Agarró una caja y de ella sacó unos extraños objetos.

Collares ..

Parecían collares para gatos, pero mucho más grandes y amplios, a medida de sus cuellos.

"Tienen un microchip. Si se os ocurre traicionarnos, iremos a por vosotros." – dijo amenazante – "Tienen un sistema de seguridad infalible. No podréis quitároslo. Incluso si lo conseguís, se activará la alerta. Si no podemos comprar vuestro silencio, tendremos que obligaros a retener el secreto."

"Si aceptamos lo collares y guardamos silencio sobre tu secretito … ¿nos dejaras marchar?"

"Solo si aceptáis todas mis condiciones"

'Que miedo me dan las _condiciones_ que imponga esta mujer …' – pensaron todos simultáneamente.

* * *

><p>Este fic es muy poco realista xD pero la realidad nos rodea las 24 horas del dia, asi que prefiero escribir algo más fantástico y de ciencia ficción xD Espero haber explicado bien este rollo T.T<p>

Y … Sobre la verdadera jefa , solo puedo decir … NOBODY EXPECTS BOSS ELIZABETA! :] ¿QUÍEN SE LA ESPERABA TODAVIA? ¿QUíEN? 8D Mi táctica consistía en llamarla hombre o referirme a ella en masculino para no levantar sospechas .Además, ella se creía un tío de pequeña xD

¡Eyyy! ¿Saben qué? iba a poner al virus el nombre de K-17, pero al buscarlo en google me sale algo extraño , dicen que es un virus vampírico xD ¿Nekos-humanos-hibridos-Vampirescos? No gracias, eso ya es liar demasiado este fic 8D

Bueno, al fin estoy acabando xD solo queda el lemon, un par de cositas, y algunas bobadas


	12. Yo soy tu gatita

¡No pensé que este fic llegaría a interesar a tanta gente! ¿184 review por este fic cutre? OwO

O-Ok, O.O vosotros ganáis, aquí tenéis la actualización. Siento haber tardado tantiiiiiiisimo tiempo en actualizar. No tengo excusas ni perdón y lo sé. Dx

En realidad, yo no iba a continuar porque ya no veo Hetalia y he perdido el "fangirlismo" por esta serie (?), pero he decidido forzarme a terminar esta historia gracias varios review que he recibido, sobre todo al de sabaku no eli, si no hubiera sido por su lindo review creo que no me hubiera animado a terminar el fic. Gracias ^^

Y gracias también a todos mis lectores y sus review. Por fin aquí les traigo el lemon y el final de la historia. Disfrútenla y disculpen el largo abandono del fic.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

_**Yo soy tu gatita**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La única conclusión que pudieron sacar de todo esto fue: "_Esta mujer está loca" _

Y sus condiciones son la locura más absurda que habían escuchado.

Exigía medidas extremadamente estrictas que nadie estaba dispuesto a aceptar. En primer lugar, la loca vicio- … eeh ... quiero decir … la respetable señorita Elizabeta, el japonés Kiku e Ivan el ruso, tenían completo permiso para espiar cada mínimo movimiento que hiciesen. Para ello, los nekos debían llevar siempre consigo esos collares tan extraños. Era imposible quitárselos y, para colmo, llevaban instalados un microchip muy pequeño y una minúscula cámara oculta con micrófono incorporado.

Las condiciones para dejarles escapar eran simples: no debían quitarse estos collares por nada en el mundo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. En ningún momento. Ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera para dormir, vestirse o ir al baño ...

"Son medidas totalmente necesarias" – afirmó la húngara mientras babeaba un poco, sonrojada por alguna extraña razón que no comprendían. – "Todo sea por proteger este gran secreto …"

"Ya …" – balbuceó Lovino. – "Lo siento Elizabeta … pero nadie está dispuesto a aceptar vigilancia exhaustiva las 24 horas del día por el resto de nuestras vidas."

Todos los demás asintieron, apoyando lo que el italiano había dicho. Al ver esto, Elizabeta le lanzó una mirada fulminante al pobre Lovino, que soltó un sonoro _'Chigi'_ y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos como medida de protección.

Tras el rechazo a sus condiciones, discutieron durante horas en aquel despacho, incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo.

Hasta que finalmente, hallaron una solución.

Una solución muy extraña:

_Se mudarían y vivirían en aquel inhóspito lugar._

En aquel enorme espacio, tan alejado de la bulliciosa sociedad ,no corrían peligro a ser descubiertos, y los nekos podían vagar libremente por los inmensos terrenos de aquella propiedad. Aun así, no se librarían de llevar collares, pero estos, para gran decepción de la húngara, no llevarían incorporados cámaras o micrófonos. Solo un chip localizador, con el que podrían comprobar que permanecían dentro del hospital, alrededor del gran bosque o en los terrenos privados que rodeaban el edificio. Eso sí, no podrían explorar más allá del muro de seguridad y debían permanecer en los terrenos que pertenecieran a Elizabeta.

Los nekos vivirían en la plata alta del hospital, que había sido reformada de tal forma que lucía exactamente igual que cualquier otra vivienda, pero a lo grande. Todo estaba muy bien equipado y el espacio era muy amplio y luminoso. Tendrían cuartos y baños privados, y muchas salas comunes donde podrían reunirse todos juntos.

La joven les aseguró que a pesar de vivir en el hospital, cerca del laboratorio privado, las pruebas y experimentos cesarían .No volvería a realizar trabajos de experimentación, ... aunque, por otro lado, Elizabeta dejo claro que ella tendría permitido realizar una especie de … _"trabajo de observación" _ donde se dedicaría a apuntar en un cuaderno de notas todas las conductas de los nekos, sus hábitos y costumbres, etc. Solo con el fin de recoger datos útiles para la ciencia ... (Aunque los apuntes del trabajo de observación, por alguna extraña razón, siempre parecían mojados … como si sobre el papel hubiese caído algo de agua … o _babas_ … Si, ... era todo un misterio indescifrable ...)

Pero, bueno...

Todo sea por la ciencia ...

Por otro lado, acordaron que los humanos, al contrario que los nekos, podrían salir a la ciudad, aunque cuando salieran debían tenerlos bien localizados y vigilados. A pesar de darles esta opción, todos los humanos decidieron quedarse en el hospital, a vivir también junto a los nekos. No querían dejarlos solos. Ahí fue cuando la chica húngara puso una impresionante y temible _rape face_, es decir, una cara de violadora, tan condenadamente terrorífica que hasta los humanos maullaron atemorizados y se fueron a esconder tras un sofá.

No sé como mierda se las iba a arreglar un sofá para protegerlos ... pero bueno ... cosas más raras se han visto en el mundo. (?)

...

_Tras varios minutos más acordando el pacto:_

_..._

Elizabeta, muy contenta con el acuerdo final, les dio a firmar los nuevos contratos y les mostró las instalaciones, junto a Kiku e Ivan. La mujer parecía desbordar felicidad por todos los poros de su piel.

Y es que ... Estar rodeada de hombres guapos, nobles, y divertidos, por todas partes ... incluso algunos con cola y orejas de gato ... Aww~ ... paraíso~ ... (?)

Por otro lado, los nekos continuaban mostrando recelo ante aquellas personas, mientras los guiaban por aquel edificio tan peculiar. Sin embargo, los felinos y sus compañeros humanos sabían de sobra que no tenían más opción que ceder ante ellos. Ahora, sin ningún remedio, debían adaptarse a la nueva situación. Así que siguieron a la chica y a los dos jóvenes, sin rechistar, por todos los rincones del hospital. Luego visitaron los patios principales e incluso exploraron una parte del bosque.

_¿Cómo podía ser esta loca dueña de unos terrenos tan amplios?_ – Se preguntaba más de uno.

Finalmente, entre divagaciones, paseos, indicaciones, charlas, intentos de violación a la francesa, y discusiones sin sentidos, el día fue pasando muy rápidamente.

Agotados por todo este ajetreo, tanto nekos como humanos no tuvieron más ganas de explorar, así que pidieron a la chica que los guiara hasta sus habitaciones, para poder descansar en paz. Seguramente, más de uno no podría dormir, por el miedo a lo que podría suceder en este lugar, pero al menos podrían tumbarse e intentar relajarse un poco.

- "Kiku e Ivan lo tienen todo preparado. ¡Síganme!" – dijo aquella mujer sumamente animada, mientras los demás la miraban recelosos y desconfiados.

Finalmente, separaron al grupo en subgrupos de dos personas y los guiaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-

_Más tarde_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Este es vuestro cuarto, España y Lovino." – dijo suavemente Elizabeta.

"Oye ..." – habló Lovino, con el flequillo tapando por completo su expresión indescifrable.

"Cómo pueden ver, el dormitorio también incluye un pequeño cuarto de baño ..."

"Oye ..."

"Y este es vuestro armario ... ¡A que es grande! ¿verdad?"

"¡Oye!"

"Y espero que os guste la decoración de las paredes, con nekitos pintados en ..."

"¡OYE TÚ! ¡NO ME IGNORES, VIEJA BRUJA DEPRAVADA! ¡DIME QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!" – reclamó Lovino entrando en un trance de histeria. Estaba completamente rojo y señalaba a un punto de la habitación mientras agitaba su brazo frenéticamente.

"¿Eso? jajaja ~" – dijo la joven muy risueña mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Lovino – "Eso es una cama, tontín. ¿No lo sabías?"

"¡No te hagas la santa! ¡Sabes muy bien a lo qué me refiero!"

"¡Wiiiii! ¡Qué cama más grande!" – grito España rebosante de felicidad mientras se tiraba sobre la cama y rodaba sobre ella, totalmente inconsciente de la discusión entre su amado Lovino y Elizabeta.

"NEKO IDIOTA. ¿No te das cuenta? Este es nuestro cuarto y solo hay una cama de MATRIMONIO"

"Claro tontín~, igual que las habitaciones de los otros nekos y sus dueños~ jajaja~"

"¿Cómo que jajaja ~? ... ¡EY! ¿A dónde vas? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA SEAAAA!"

Sin más, Elizabeta desapareció a velocidad del rayo dejando a 'la parejita' a solas.

Lovino miró la cama ... y a Antonio tumbado en ella ...

El neko dejó de rodar y le miró fijamente, con cierto aire inocente. Sus orejitas se movían de adelante hacia atrás con gracia y sus felinos ojos verdes permanecían clavados en los ojos color miel del menor.

Lovino amplió sus ojos ante la visión.

Tragó saliva ...

... y se sonrojó tanto, pero tanto, tanto que hasta los pelos de las cejas se le volvieron rojos. Tuvo que darse la vuelta y darle la espalda para evitar que el neko le viese en ese estado.

Oh santo dios ...

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba muy nervioso. Su corazón latía rápido tan solo de pensar que dormiría junto a él.

De repente, se sorprendió cuando, después de un breve silencio, sintió cómo unos brazos le envolvían cálidamente por detrás.

Maldita sea ...

El fogoso calor de su torso bien formando pegándose a su espalda ...

Un placentero escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo entero ...

Es más de lo que podía soportar.

"Antonio ama a Lovi" - susurró el neko, con ... sus ardientes labios muy cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. Su voz grave y sensual hizo al italiano estremecerse. Un suspiro placentero escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la lengua de Antonio lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído, lentamente ... sensualmente, suavemente. El menor sentía la humedad de esa lengua y el cálido aliento del mayor haciendo cosquillas en su oído. La sensación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban fueron deslizándose poco a poco, de arriba hacia abajo, lenta y pasionalmente, tocando todo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que reaccionó enseguida a sus fogosas caricias. Grandes manos masculinas le tocaban con pasión, explorando sus músculos, recorriendo su pecho, rozando su miembro ... Le acariciaban por encima de la ropa, hasta que Antonio coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa y acarició directamente su piel caliente.

Caricias fogosas, que dejaban suaves marcas de uñas recorriendo la piel ...

Mordiscos, lamidas ... chupones en la parte más sensible de su cuello, haciéndole gemir sin control.

Oh, dios.

Deseaba a ese hombre, neko, o lo que fuera. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no podía negarlo, no después de haber estado tan preocupado por él. Ahora, por fin, estaban _juntos._ No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, sin cesar sus apasionadas caricias, cada vez más frenéticas. Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, mutuamente, quedando el español totalmente desnudo y el italiano en ropa interior. Fue entonces cuando Antonio paró todo cuanto estaba haciendo, para contemplar a su amante detenidamente.

_Muy _detenidamente ...

Al ver esto, una repentina sensación de vergüenza extrema se apoderó de Lovino. Amplió mucho sus ojos ante la visión del neko sobre él, completamente desnudo, con sus orejas gachas y su mirada lujuriosa observando su cuerpo. Totalmente abochornado, tapó su cara con las manos.

Antonio sonrió. Su dueño era adorable. Su propio corazón empezó a latir locamente y una oleada de emoción se apoderó de todo su ser. Quería hacerle el amor. Hacerle sentir especial. Lo deseaba tanto ...

Mientras, Lovino seguía cubriendo su cara completamente roja con sus manos. Entonces, sintió de pronto algo húmedo rozando sus manos. Quería ver que estaba pasando, pero no se atrevía a quitar las manos, así que ideó otra estrategia. Con mucho nerviosismo, separó un poco los dedos para poder ver entre el espacio entre dedo y dedo. Y ...

... Y ... L-Lo que vio le dejó aun más rojo, si es que eso es posible.

Antonio le estaba lamiendo amorosamente sus manos. La expresión en su rostro robó por completo el corazón de Lovino, que comenzó a golpear con más fuerza su pecho. Esa expresión ... era adorable ... simplemente adorable: sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pupilas reflejando puro amor y cariño ...

Entonces, Antonio comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Lovino, dando tiernos lametones por toda su piel. Por su pecho, sus erizados pezones, su vientre, sus muslos ... y ...

"¡N-No! ... Aah ... AHÍ n-no t-tienes porque h-hac ... ¡Aaaaw!"

Antonio había comenzado a lamer su miembro por encima del bóxer.

"No, nooo ... aaah ..."

A pesar de decir que no, comenzó a mover sus caderas obscenamente, al ritmo de las lamidas. Gemía con voz deliciosamente sensual, y sus quejidos eran música para las suaves y felinas orejas de su amante, que tintineaban con cada gemido.

El menor se estremeció. Su cara sonrojada y sus ojos llorosos reflejaban puro placer. Tan solo con verla, el pene de Antonio se endurecía a más no poder.

El felino deseaba tanto estar en su interior ... pero debía ser paciente. Demostrar que respetaba y le amaba a su dueño. Porque el amor no solo consistía en pasión, sino en respeto y preocupación por el bienestar de la persona a la que amas ... En anteponerla a cualquier deseo egoísta. Esta lección había tenido que aprenderla a base de errores, y esta vez, estaba decidido a no cometer ni un solo error más.

"A-Antonio" – gimió el menor. El miembro de Lovino estaba muy duro, muy caliente. Palpitante de deseo. El liquido pre-seminal comenzaba a brotar del glande.

Sin pender más tiempo, el mayor deslizó aquella pequeña pieza de ropa interior entre esas finas piernas que tanto deseaba acariciar. Una vez hecho esto, separó las piernas de su amante y contempló lo que tenía enfrente, lo que provocó que Lovino se quejara e intentara cerrarlas.

"¡No mires ahí, bastardo!" – se quejó en un tono tan delicioso que envió escalofríos placenteros por el cuerpo del mayor.

Oh, señor. Deseaba tanto penetrarle. Hacerle gritar de placer y oír aun más esa dulce y erótica voz. Hacía que su cuerpo entero ardiera en deseo.

Incapaz de aguantar sus ganas, Antonio se inclinó y lamió voraz el miembro duro y palpitante del menor. Lo introdujo completamente en su boca y comenzó un vaivén frenético. Lovino no paraba de gemir y agarró sus cabellos entre sus dedos, intentando atraerlo hacia él. En determinado momento, los dedos de Lovino rozaron las orejitas del neko y este gimió sonoramente, a pesar de tener la boca ... _'ocupada'_. El grito gutural de Antonio hizo vibrar su garganta, y esto hizo a su vez que Lovino chillará en puro éxtasis al notar la vibración contra su pene caliente. Repitió esta acción varias veces, hasta que sintió que no podía aguantar más.

Al ver que su amante iba a llegar al clímax, Antonio se detuvo. Quería alargar el placer todo cuanto fuera posible. Aprovechando el liquido pre-seminal y su propia saliva, humedeció sus dedos y rozó con uno de ellos la estrecha entrada del menor.

"¿Q-Que estás h-haciendo?" – preguntó Lovino totalmente espantado. Aun así, el roce del dedo humedecido en esa parte tan intima provocó un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Su mente se llenó de lascivos pensamientos, en los que suplicaba que le penetraran.

"Francia dijo a Antonio que había que dilatar antes para evitar dolor. Antonio no quiere que Lovi sienta dolor."

"_¿QUÉ? ¡NO ESCUCHES A FRANCIS, MALDITO BASTARDO! Te llenará la mente de porquerías Y ... ¡AAAHH!" - _El dedo de Antonio se había colado en su interior. La sensación era extraña, pero no del todo desagradable.

Primero, el neko introdujo solamente un dedo, y luego otro, y otro más, hasta tener tres dedos dentro de su uke.

"Maldita sea, bartardo. Duele." – se quejó Lovino casi sin aliento. Nada más decir aquellas palabras, Antonio paró todo lo que estaba haciendo y le miró con una preocupación y una tristeza tan grandes que consiguieron traspasar la dura coraza de Lovino y derretir su corazón.

"T-Tonto ... n-no es ... no es cómo si no fuera capaz de soportar un simple dolor c-como este ..."

"Pero ..."- resongó el felino.

Sin embargo, el neko fue interrumpido por un repentino beso, tan pasional y entregado que le arrebató todo uso de la razón. Sus lenguas se rozaron y exploraron mutuamente. Sus alientos se entremezclaron. Sus labios danzaban el uno con el otro en el más apasionado de los bailes.

Al separarse por falta de aire, ambos tomaron una bocanada de oxigeno y dejaron que sus alientos se entremezclaran mientras sus rostros permanecían muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus pechos desnudos se agitaban rápidamente, arriba y abajo, tras cada respiración, chocando el uno con el otro. Piel contra piel.

Calor

Sudor

Olor a sexo

Ardiente deseo

Amor y ternura ...

Eso era todo lo que se podía percibir en el ambiente.

"Estás listo, Lovi" – dijo Antonio, colocando su miembro palpitante de deseo muy cerca de la entrada del menor.

"V-Vamos, maldición... aaah ... N-No t-tengo todo el día." – dijo entre sensuales jadeos.

Tras la aprobación de su pareja, el mayor empezó a introducir la punta del glande, y así, poco a poco, Antonio fue presionando la entrada, introduciéndose lentamente en el cálido y estrecho interior de su amante.

En cuanto a Lovino, un indescriptible escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Antonio presionó en lo más profundo de su ser. El italiano gimió sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo la extraña sensación de estar lleno, tanto por dentro como por fuera, en alma y en cuerpo. En las paredes de su interior podía sentir el miembro del mayor, palpitando con éxtasis.

Ahora sus cuerpos sudorosos estaban muy pegados el uno al otro, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y el calor emanando del otro. Pecho contra pecho, piel contra piel, corazón contra corazón. Era simplemente indescriptible.

Antonio le dio un tiempo al menor para que se adaptará a su miembro y la entrada se dilatara. Luego, comenzó un suave vaivén. Su miembro se frotaba contra el estrecho interior, estimulando los nervios de cada musculo, y finalmente, alcanzando la próstata, es decir, el "punto G masculino". Al estimular ese punto tan sensible, Lovino enloqueció de placer. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo esconder los gritos y gemidos que, sin su consentimiento, se colaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sincronizándose perfectamente con el ritmo de las embestidas.

El ritmo de las penetraciones se hizo cada vez más intenso y profundo.

El placer invadía cada fibra de su ser, y era incapaz de controlar sus sentidos.

En determinado punto, Antonio penetró con mayor intensidad y Lovino sintió como su visión se nublaba ante él. En esos pocos segundos, sus sentidos se intensificaron, su piel se erizó, y su cuerpo se estremeció con un fuerte temblor al llegar al clímax. Las paredes de su interior se estrecharon aprisionando el miembro de Antonio y haciéndole llegar al clímax junto a su amado italiano.

El español jadeó bruscamente, con sus orejas gachas y su cola erizada y firmemente erguida. Luego se estremeció violentamente y eyaculó en el interior de Lovino.

Tras la abrumadora sensación, Antonio se acurrucó contra su amante. Su cola se enredó alrededor de su pierna, como si tuviera miedo de que su querido dueño se fuera a algún lado, y sus temblorosas orejas hacían cosquillas en el cuello del menor.

"Te amo, Lovi"- susurró dulcemente, mientras se acurrucaba sobre él, como un gato mimoso buscando atención.

Lovino suspiró. No era el tipo de chico que soltaba un 'te amo' muy a menudo. Sin embargo, la alegría de recuperar a su neko y la sensación placentera del post-orgasmo fueron más fuertes que su orgullo.

"Yo ... también ... te amo"

Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa felina de pura satisfacción.

"Antonio amará a Lovi siempre, siempre. ¡Incluso aunque Lovi fuese un perro, Antonio lo amaría siempre! "

"... ¿Cómo mierda tengo que tomarme eso? ¿cómo un cumplido?"

"¡Nya!" – afirmó vigorosamente dando un lametón en la mejilla de un italiano rojo como un tomate.

Y entre besos, caricias, los enamorados poco a poco se fueron entregando a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los suaves y muy tenues rayos de luna se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando a los dos cuerpos entrelazados de dos amantes profundamente dormidos.

Dos amantes.

Al fin juntos.

Solos, el uno con el otro.

...

...

Bueno ... no tan solos. Francia y Elizabeta estaban tras la ventana, mostrando la mayor sonrisa pervertida que en el mundo pueda existir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Epilogo:_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así, en aquel inhóspito lugar, escondido de la civilización, nekos y humanos convivieron en paz.

Alemania siempre guardó cierto recelo, pero mientras estuviera con su amado Feliciano, estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera.

Por otro lado, Alfred y su nuevo neko: Iggy, tuvieron que compartir habitación. Poco a poco, Alfred fue desarrollando un instinto sobreprotector con el neko, hasta el punto en el que parecía su verdadero dueño. Y al final, un sentimiento muy cálido les unió para siempre. Iggy se negó a aceptarlo durante un tiempo, pero finalmente tuvo que admitirlo: se había enamorado de Alfred. Finalmente, el esperado momento de la confesión llegó, y Alfred reveló que también le amaba desde el primer momento en que le vio. Para celebrar el nuevo noviazgo, Iggy cocinó para Alfred.

... No sé sabe cómo diablos el pobre Alfred sigue vivo después de eso. Es todo un misterio para la ciencia.

En cuanto a Prusia, tuvo que compartir habitación con Francia ... pero resulta que Francia, a la más mínima oportunidad, intentaba violarlo TODAS las noches ... y esa era la razón por la que el _'increíble él' _siempre tenía que huir de su propia habitación, esconderse en el bosque y dormir entre los matorrales, para así salvar a su pobre y virgen trasero en grave peligro. Si ... Salvarlo de un peligro grande ... y largo ... bastante largo. Al final, era Ivan el que tenía que ir a buscarlo por el bosque para asegurarse de que no fuera a escapar, y cuando le encontraba, Prusia y él se ponían a discutir como locos. Así fue como entre pelea, empujón, y tontería va tontería viene, el ruso y el prusiano terminaron revolcándose por el suelo y ofreciendo un espectáculo porno a los pobres e inocentes animalillos del bosque.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que el bosque parecía más deshabitado al día siguiente ...

Y en cuanto a Francia ... b-bueno ... digamos que Francia quedó terriblemente arrepentido ... arrepentido por no haber aprovechado cuando el prusiano estaba despistado ...

En realidad, el pobre francés andaba bastante deprimido ... por no poder violarse a nadie, por supuesto. Sin embargo, sus días de depresión y soledad no duraron mucho ... ya que un desafortunado e introvertido rubio tuvo la mala idea de ir a dar un paseo por ese bosque. Debido a una falla en la seguridad durante esa misma noche, ese inocente joven se coló en el hospital sin saber dónde diablos se había metido. Al final, tras descubrir a los nekos, le obligaron a quedarse y guardar el secreto. El joven, de origen canadiense, aceptó, ya que no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Además, casi todo el mundo pasaba de él. Era como si no le vieran. Como si fuera una especie de fantasma que todos ignoraban por su retraída personalidad y esa timidez extrema.

Sin embargo ... había un francés que si le veía ... vaya si lo veía ... el pobre canadiense tenía que pasar la mitad del día corriendo para evitar ser violado. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le prestaba tanta atención. Y al final, por increíble que parezca, acabó enamorándose de su acosador. El joven, con su tímido comportamiento, era capaz de sacar el lado más dulce y tierno del francés, algo que dejaba asombrado a más de uno. Al final, como era de esperarse, ambos acabaron convirtiéndose en una pareja.

Y sobre Kiku y Elizabeta ... bueno ... ellos ya estaban en el cielo fangirleando y fanboyleando, dibujando doujinshis y observando hermosos nekos por todos lados. Solían ir persiguiéndolos con cámaras en mano y depravadas expresiones. Así eran felices y, sinceramente, no necesitaban nada más. Ni amores, ni cursiladas ni leches, ese era su paraíso.

Y así los días pasaban en aquel lugar. Los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses. La desconfianza fue desapareciendo, dando paso al amor. (cof cof cofyladepravacióncof cof cof)

Todos se sentían satisfechos. La felicidad reinaba en el ambiente. Los días pasaban apacibles. El amor flotaba en el aire mientras humanos y nekos se acurrucaban los unos con los otros, en completa tranquilidad y armonía y ...

...

**"_¡Últimas noticias! Información trasmitida en directo para todos nuestros telespectadores: Una extraña 'enfermedad' está causando furor entre los habitantes de esta ciudad. Estamos hablando de varios bebes que han nacido con una extraña mutación genética, presentando grandes orejas y colas de gato. De momento ha quedado confirmado que son la cosa más mona qu- ... eeeh ... quiero decir, ha quedado confirmado que la mutación no es dañina y no presenta ningún riesgo para la salud física y mental de los bebes. Los científicos siguen trabajando para resolver este misterio, pero de momento no hay explicación alguna para este raro fenómeno nunca antes visto. Miles de teorías han salido a la luz pero ninguna ha sido confirmada. Nekos. ¿Será este el futuro de la humanidad?"_**

...

Alguien apagó la tele.

Nekos y humanos permanecían sentados en el sofá de la sala común.

Estaban quietos como estatuas ...

Todos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto frente al televisor.

Todo quedó en un mortal silencio.

...

Silencio.

...

Y más silencio.

...

Hasta que ...

"ELIZABETAAAAAAAAA. ¿QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO AHORAAAAAAAA?" – Fue el estremecedor grito unánime que invadió aquel apacible lugar.

Definitivamente, esta mujer y sus secuaces eran el mismísimo diablo ...

_**FIN ~**_

* * *

><p>Cuando empecé esta historia, tenía planeado contar como sería la vida en ese hospital y contar con más detalle el romance de otras parejas, pero he decidido terminarlo aquí porque, como ya dije, ya no creo que pueda continuar con esta historia. Ya no veo Hetalia :(<p>

Lo siento por aquellos que querían más. Y lo siento también por el lemon, yo pensaba hacerlo mejor, al menos un poco más original, con alguna postura de kamasutra o algo xDD (?), pero al final lo hice "a lo clásico" xD _Típico trabajo oral + típica postura misionero._ Todo muy típico x'D (¿?)

Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato con esta historia y que les haya entretenido con mis bobadas. Ese es el único fin de esta historia. (además de aprender el titulo de varias canciones sobre gatos xD)

Bye, Nya~ :3


End file.
